


Angela and Betsy- The Full Series

by Mr_OtterV2



Category: Angela & Betsy-The Series
Genre: A whole lotta OC's, F/M, Gen, More characters in the not near future, No online fandom, Other things might change, Rating May Change, this is my own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_OtterV2/pseuds/Mr_OtterV2
Summary: The universe surrounding my two main OC's Angela and Betsy but it's a little weirder than you might expect.Betsy is an otter. Her owner, best friend, and partner is Angela who is a human. Oliver is also human while Tucker and Jiffy are animals, Tucker being a lion and Jiffy a wolf.They can all talk as if they were humans and most chapters are just random adventures until after the first several chapters.(Also, not all the formatting/writing will be the same style but it is all written by me)





	1. When The Two First Met

**How Angela and Betsy met**

"We met when I was about X years old. At that time, Betsy was a few months old. I had been attending school at that point. When on a field trip to the zoo, I got separated from the rest of the class. It didn't matter anyway since I was the outcast of the school. The only child without a home, parents, or friends. So, I went to go see my favourite animal in action: The Otter. I was and still am in love with the animal. I went over to the otter enclosure in the zoo and watched a family of otters." _Angela and Betsy smiled as they made eye contact._

"I watched the family until I saw a smaller otter right next to the door of the enclosure, where the employees come in to feed them. Then, I made eye contact with the otter. Suddenly, the otter got up and ran out of the enclosure door when an employee opened it. Betsy had finally made her escape! Although, because Betsy had left, I started to walk to the next enclosure when I got hit in the face by something furry...and wet..." _Betsy had moved closer to Angela,_ "I had fallen over and right in front of me was Betsy. She had jumped at me to try to get on my shoulder."

"I looked around and saw zoo employees running towards us. Immediately I had to think of the perfect name for the Betsy since I could tell by the size of her, she was female." _Angela reached over and started to pet Betsy._ "I said to her 'We'll do introductions later. Right now, we gotta get out of here' then as I stood up, Betsy latched onto my leg, as to not be seen as easy as if she was on my shoulder. Once Betsy was secure, I bolted for the exit and luckily got out without a problem. Although, I kept running for a while to make sure that the employees couldn't see us."

"Then Betsy got off of my leg and I sat down with her and our conversation went like this 'So...I'm Angela...and I'm talking to an otter that probably can't even talk back to me...hmm...that's it! You will be called Betsy! We will be partners from now on, alright little buddy?' and ever since Betsy nodded back to me, we've been living the wanted life. Honestly, If Betsy and I were arrested right now, we'd either be killed or get a for life sentence in jail. I can't even count how many crimes we've committed. I mean, I have been arrested a few times but none are on a record because before the police could file anything, Betsy would break me out. Ain't that right Betsy?" _Betsy smiled and nodded as Angela and Betsy gave each other a fist bump._


	2. Angela Kind of Got Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Betsy get into a little struggle with the police

Angela and Betsy had been running away from the same cops for about three hours now. They tried to steal a shit ton of food and cash. They had gotten away a few times but then just got caught again, so it wasn't their best work. They turned down a corner into a goddamn cul-de-sac. Angela sighed as she pointed for Betsy to hide in a nearby bush. Betsy was hesitant at first but then proceeded to hide.

Angela turned to look at the cop cars blocking the exit and she put her hands up, which were holding the bags of food and cash. She dropped the bags and bolted at the nearest cop, knocking him down and trying to grab his gun before a sharp pain hit Angela in the thigh. She fell over, writhing in pain. She put her hand on the pain and looked at it. Angela had been shot and was spewing blood all over the road. She tried to scoot away from the cops but they pushed her onto her stomach and put her in handcuffs.

The cops put their guns away and picked Angela up, throwing her into the back of a police car. They went to collect the stolen food and cash but the bags were gone. Betsy had taken them and hid them with her in the bush. They looked around and sighed in defeat. They only got one half of the troublesome duo. If only they could capture that damn otter! They took Angela to the station to finally arrest her after X years of trying.

They went to get Angela from the back but when they got there, she was gone. All that was left was blood, blood, and more blood! The left back door was slightly ajar. The god-awful otter had broken Angela out again. They looked around for any sign of a blood trail but somehow found nothing.

Once again for the XXth time, the troublesome duo had escaped the grasp of the police.


	3. Time To Sell The Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have run out of money and need to find out how to QUICKLY get more

"Alright Betsy, we're running out of money way too fast! We need to think of a way to make some extra cash," said Angela.

Betsy looked around and pointed to a back alley. "YES BETSY YOU ARE A GENIUS! WE SHALL START SELLING DRUGS!!!" Betsy nodded and sniffed around for the sweet scent of drugs, any drugs really. It was a very shady town so there were drugs pretty much everywhere but it was hard to find the REALLY good drugs but with Betsy's expert sniffer, it was easier to find them.

Once they got their hands and paws on the drug, they carried it around the town careful for any cops. (Since they were already being hunted by other cops) They went into a populated alley (full of all sorts of people already doing drugs but needing more) and went to the center of the alley and everyone stopped and looked at them. Angela held up the bags of various different drugs and everyone cheered and surrounded her, throwing money that Betsy was catching. An hour later, Angela wobbled out of the alley high as fuck. "Let us go, my furry furball!!" Angela grabbed Betsy and ran off with her.

Once they were in their super secret safehouse Angela counted the money they had gotten...or at least she tried, "FUCK IT! I GIVE UP BETSY I'M HIGH AS BALLS AND I CANT FUCKIN SEE STRAIGHT!!"

Betsy sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. Which was strange since she will sell drugs but refuse to actually do them. She thought that if it wasn't that safe for humans, it wasn't safe for otters either. 

 

 


	4. First Final Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo runs into trouble. Will they somehow manage to get out of it?

Note: In this chapter, I mention that they have a safe house. Later on, in the story, their hideout is mentioned and I just want to make it known that the safehouse and hideout are two different locations and they do use the hideout way more than the safehouse. 

 

Angela had just arrived at their safehouse to find everything trashed and Betsy is...gone?!

Angela searched everywhere yelling "BETSY!!??" and "BETSY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" but to no avail. Betsy was officially missing. Angela couldn't even ask the police for help since they would just arrest her instead of trying to find Betsy. She walked outside the back door and saw just what she didn't want to see.

The police already standing outside, holding Betsy by the tail, was the Sheriff. (Who had been hunting the two for about 4 years now) "Dammit! GIVE ME BETSY BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" Angela yelled as the policemen pointed their guns at her. "I'm sorry but," said the sheriff "I just can't do that, my dear Angela. I spent 4 years chasing BOTH of you fuckers down and now I finally have you in my grasp. Shoot her, you donuts!"

The police shot like mad, hitting Angela three times. The thigh, the shoulder, and the hand. Angela fell over and quickly dragged herself behind cover. "You can't hide Angela! How about I make a deal with you, eh? If you turn yourself in, then Betsy won't die! If you decline, both you and Betsy die but you will be forced to watch us kill her." Angela frowned. 4 years of chasing down the same two people can really fuck with someone's brain, she thought to herself.

Angela stood up and limped over to the sheriff who smirked. When he was getting his handcuffs off his belt, Angela kicked the inside of his knee. He dropped Betsy but Angela had caught her and bolted as fast as she can into the cornfield behind the safehouse. "SHOOT THEM, YOU IDIOTS!!" They shot towards the troublesome duo and one got Angela in the calf. She fell again but quickly got up, made sure she still had Betsy and continued to run as fast as she could. "GODDAMN YOU ANGELA AND BETSY!! I WILL FIND YOU, I WILL FIND A WAY TO ARREST BOTH OF YOU" yelled the sheriff in the distance.

"We are never, ever, coming back here Betsy..." Angela said as Betsy nodded in agreement.

 


	5. Just How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela questions everything and Betsy tries to help

Betsy walked into Angela's room at their hideout. Angela was curled up in a ball on her bed, silently crying. Betsy hopped up onto her bed and put her paw on Angela's shoulder.

"You okay Angela?" She asked. Angela stiffened at the unexpected touch but somewhat relaxed after Betsy spoke.

"I'm just...having _another_ one of those episodes...I told you not to worry about me when it happens." Angela stated, refusing to look back at Betsy. She sighed and shrugged for no reason, waiting for Betsy to nag at her.

"Angela...no matter what you say, I'll always worry for you. Talk to me Angela, what's on your mind?" Betsy pulls Angela onto her back with little resistance and lays down on Angela's chest, looking straight at her.

"I've...been thinking about a lot of things, Betsy. If I were to talk about them all then we'd be here all day." Angela immediately regrets saying that since Betsy gave her that look that says, **_I have all day and I am not fucking around_.** It was one of the only looks in the world that scared Angela.

"Okay Okay...First, I was thinking about...my parents, Betsy...my entire life, I've never known _who_ they are and _why_ they just abandoned me like that...how could _anyone_ abandon their child? I don't understand why I had to be the one to lose my parents before I even got to meet them, probably before I even opened my eyes for the first time..." Angela fell silent.

Betsy knew the pain of not knowing her parents. Her's were killed a few days after she was born. After that, she was found and sent off to the zoo. But this was Angela's time to be emotional (which never really happened) and be honest with herself and Betsy, so she won't dare say anything. Betsy knew she had to just listen and show that she was there for Angela, no matter what.

"I...I don't know whether to hate them or love them...and the more I think about it the more I get _frustrated_ and... _angry_ but I just can't stop thinking about it...and then I have to deal with the thought of who I am as a person...I know I'm not a terrible person at heart."

"This lifestyle I have makes me feel like shit, Betsy...but I can't just drop it either. I have no education, no talents, I have nothing but you and thievery. I mean, yea we have other friends and people who help us survive in this fuck-ass world but in the long run, it's just you and me...I'm not saying I want someone other than you Betsy, no one could ever be better than you or replace you but it just...gets lonely"

Betsy nodded, showing that she is still listening. Angela sighed and started to pet Betsy.

"And you know, we're both getting older, Betsy. You will only live so long...I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I'd probably be dead actually...but _god_ if I ever get to meet my parents, oh boy I don't think I would be able to control myself. You know, tell 'em who's what and what's who. I can't _believe_ that they would just fucking abandon me like that!"

Angela went on a rant about random serious topics for the next thirty minutes. Betsy listened to it all. Betsy loved Angela more than anything in the world, she really did. Suddenly, Angela went quiet and just started to cry.

Betsy put her head up and scooched up Angela's chest. She placed a paw in Angela's cheek as gently as she could.

"Fuck...Betsy...I-" Angela started to say but was interrupted by Betsy.

"Hey, it's okay Angela. I'm right here with you and always will be," Betsy continued, "no matter what, I'll be here for you through thick and thin."

Angela calmed down a bit, asking Betsy "But why do you stay, Betsy? You've had so many chances just to get up and leave and go live your own life, so why stay?"

"Because," said Betsy, "that's just how much I love you, Angela."

 


	6. They Both Got Caught

Angela and Betsy were driving away, happy to once again have a successful robbery. Or so they thought.

They had robbed a bank, their biggest one yet. They thought they were ready for the magnitude of the bank, but they were wrong. They had bag after bag full of money and gold in the back of their getaway car.

Betsy looked through the back window, hoping to see no cops as they normally would have lost them by now.

"Um...Angela, we have a problem..." Said Betsy.

"What is it?" replied Angela.

"There's a lot of cops following us..." Betsy looked at Angela, "and it's not just local cops...I see FBI vans, helicopters, S.W.A.T...Angela, there's every type of law enforcement chasing after us."

Angela didn't know what to do. The most they've ever encountered were just the local police. She pressed down on the gas harder than she ever has before.

"Well...Betsy...you packed the AK, right?" Angela asked. Betsy nodded but interrupted, "Angela, you hate killing, so what do you plan on doing?"

"I want you to shoot out their tires if you can...I need to focus on getting us out of this city and not killing anyone else on the way."

Betsy nodded and quickly got the gun, popped out the window and started shooting at tires. It slowed the enforcers by a considerable gap, but just in time, more back up came, doubling the size of what was chasing the two thieves.

Betsy winced and ducked inside the car, dropping the gun as she was shot through the leg.

"Fuck," She swore "Angela, I don't think we can get out of this one"

Angela glanced back at Betsy and saw her bleeding and got enraged. Betsy saw this and tried to calm Angela down

"Angela, calm down-" Angela Interrupted,

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down when they FUCKING SHOT YOU?! Ohhhh no no no, Betsy they aren't getting away with that! The last thing that I'm going to let them get away with is shooting my best friend and partner."

"Angela really it isn't a big deal, let's just focus on getting out of this mess, and away from the cops, then you can get revenge on them for shooting me, alright," said Betsy, hoping Angela would agree to her plan. She nodded and focused back on driving until several minutes later, Angela and Betsy felt their left back tire pop.

"Goddammit, Betsy, they shot out our tire...a taste of our own medicine I guess..." Angela says. Betsy frowns and looks at her wound.

She looks around for their first aid kit, finds it, then gets to work on bandaging up her wound as best she can. Angela glances at her, still mad that those fuckers shot Betsy.

The car slows as the other back tire gets shot out too, "Fuck!" swore Angela. Suddenly, Angela drifts and turns so the car is facing the police. All the cars stop and officers get out of their car, hiding behind their doors while pointing all of their guns at the car.

"What do you say, Betsy, go down breaking the only rule or just accept fate?" asks Angela. The two make eye contact as one officer starts to slowly step forward yelling,

"GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS AND PAWS UP!!"

"Betsy?"

"Let's break the rule, Angela. We will not go down like chumps, even if it adds onto our time, or even gives us the death sentence." Betsy says, smiling. Angela smirks and reaches into the back seat, grabbing an assortment of guns. Betsy just grabs what she can as Angela straps as much ammo onto herself. In her belt, in her boots, her pockets, anywhere she could easily access the ammo. 

She opens the car door and carefully hides being it. Angela peeks through the window at the police and they are several feet closer than they were several minutes ago.

"Go big," says Betsy

"Or go home," Angela says, finishing the phrase. Angela pops up from behind the car door and quickly start shooting down some cops. Betsy jumps out onto the edge of the car door and also starts shooting.

Very quickly the police duck behind their respective doors, but about a quarter of them got shot down by the two thieves. They both ducked under cover as some officers started shooting at them. Soon, the helicopters caught up and tried to circle behind them.

"Betsy, you take down those copters," said Angela. Betsy nods and gets to work. Angela gets back to shooting as many cops as she can before she hears even more police sirens, Coming from all directions.

They were going to try to overtake them by surrounding them completely.

"Betsy, this is it..." she said.

"Yea, I know Angela..." Betsy replied. The rest of the back up arrived but couldn't come close enough due to the fact that Angela and Betsy could shoot them at any time. After more than several minutes, Betsy ran out of ammo and jumped onto Angela's shoulder. Making sure to be close to her best friend as they finally got defeated.

Twenty minutes later, and about half of the police dead or injured, Angela runs out of ammo.

"Fuck...say goodbye to the freedom we did have Betsy..." said Angela.

Angela dropped everything and emerged out from behind the door, with Betsy on her shoulder. They both put their arms up and get onto their knees, before even being told.

Police walk over to them and put Angela in cuffs and put Betsy in an animal cage. After they are both put in the back of the same police car, they make eye contact and nod at each other. No matter what they got sentenced, they secretly agreed that they'd be there for each other and eventually get out, no matter what.

 


	7. Already Wanted Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Betsy were quick to get out of prison, will they succeed though?

The two prisoners spent weeks planning their escape. Everything was already going according to plan. Angela had made the plan while Betsy put the pieces in place so they can do it. One fatal flaw of letting the two serve their time together is that they can't keep track of an otter when it can crawl through tiny things like vents and can easily slip through open doors without being noticed.

Everything was set in place, they just needed to execute the plan. Today was the day that that plan would finally be done. It was 3:00 in the morning when Angela and Betsy carefully opened their bulky cell door as quietly as they could. Thankfully it isn't that loud in the first place so it wasn't really a problem for them.

Betsy had secretly disconnected the security system from the door as well as the lock mechanism. The guards thought it was locked and secure yet it wasn't.

They got lucky by being locked in a prison where the guards weren't very smart or at least not as smart as Angela and Betsy were. The two slipped into the hallway that was connecting this cell blocks cells together. Betsy took the lead since she could hear for footsteps better than Angela could.

Betsy's paws were pretty much completely silent whereas Angela had to step more carefully. She would walk with no shoes and only socks but the sock quality sucks at keeping feet warm. What's the problem? The prison floor is way too cold to be doing that.

Corner after corner, guard after guard, they finally got to a slightly ajar vent in the ceiling. Closed just enough to make sure no one notices it's unscrewed. Angela holds Betsy up so she can move then vent cover. She does and climbs inside it, waiting for Angela. She crouches down into a squat before jumped and grabbing onto the edge of the vent. Angela pulls herself up and into the vent, carefully putting the cover back before Angela and Betsy carefully crawl through the vent system.

For once Angela is thankful that she is as small as she is otherwise, she'd be making a lot more noise while crawling through the vent. After some time of crawling, they reach another slightly open vent cover. They do the same thing as the last one but getting out instead of in. They look around and they are at the visitor's centre, aka just where they wanted to be.

Angela starts to walk until she turns her head to see a guard. Specifically, a guard that isn't supposed to be there. She thinks this is the end of the line before Betsy realizes something,

"The guard is asleep...that just makes this easier for us, huh?" She whispers at Angela. Angela nods in response and creeps over to the sleeping guard, taking his flashlight and Keycard. She highly considered taking his clothes but there's no actual way of doing that without waking him up, so she discarded the idea. The two wannabe escapees continue on through the dark rooms and halls of the visitor centre, unlocking several doors as they walk through.

Their plan was much more complicated but with the extra keycard and flashlight, their get was simplified like a fraction. They walk all the way over to the huge iron sewage vent cover and lift up, exposing the revolting pipe that runs beneath the entire prison. Thankfully it wasn't that full so Angela hops down, catching Betsy when she jumps in after.

Angela begins to walk through the leftover waste that didn't completely go through the pipe with Betsy on her shoulder. She keeps walking for what seems like forever when it was really only 25-30 minutes. The two escapees finally find the opening to the vent and breath in the fresh air. Betsy looks around to see a conveniently placed farm. The two walked over to it and easily break in through an open window. Betsy takes off her tiny prison uniform and Angela changes into whatever clothes she can find that fit her.

She looks at herself in the mirror, wearing leather boots, jeans, a button up plaid long-sleeve shirt, and a cowboy hat. It really is a perfect disguise since she would never actually wear any of this outfit in public. The clothes cops would look for would be black running shoes, black pants, black shirts, and a black beanie since that's mostly what she is seen wearing, all black.

They hear rustling in a room down a nearby hallway and they bolt out of the house. Angela notices a dirty blue-ish grey truck and breaks into it, setting off the car alarm. She mentally facepalms as she realized they could've stolen the keys too. Instead, she hops into the driver's seat and messes with some wires, starting the car. Betsy hops in the passenger seat as Angela shuts her door and pulls the shift stick in reverse.

Angela pulls out of the driveway and puts the shift back into drive. She looks at the house, seeing lights being turned on upstairs. Betsy and Angela glance at each other and grin before driving off. They quickly add this location to the list of where to never come back to ever again.

 


	8. Reunited With Old Friends

Angela and Betsy had been driving for quite some time, only stopping to pump gas then leave without paying. Angela didn't actually like doing that but when you escape from prison more than several hours ago, you don't really have much money to pay for things. They were slowly getting money from Betsy pickpocketing people when they stop.

They knew where they were going. Angela has a friend named Oliver who is a tech man. If Angela and Betsy are going to get help it's going to be from Oliver.

He is why Angela and Betsy got away with so many of their robberies. Technically, Oliver was a criminal too but the police just didn't know it since he hides is tracks extremely well. Although one key feature of Oliver is that he's actually missing an eye and has a scar going across where his eye should be.

The reason for the missing eye has always been a mystery to Angela and Betsy since he refuses to say why. Oliver has pet Lion named Tucker and a wolf named Jiffy. The weird duo of animals but then again Angela knows people with pet foxes and dogs that can also talk like Betsy can so it's not that strange.

Tucker and Jiffy can also talk, but mainly to each other since they are "best friends." They don't really like Angela though, while they like Betsy but Angela just assumes it's because Tucker and Jiffy only like other animals and Oliver.

Angela arrives at Oliver's place and pulls up into the driveway. She quickly parks the stolen truck and gets out, Betsy jumping onto Angela's shoulder before the car door shuts. Angela walks over to the front door and presses the doorbell. Usually, she would have a key but she left it at her hideout as she always does before robberies. She wonders if any police have found that hideout yet, probably not though.

The door opens and Angela comes face-to-face with Oliver. She is quite shocked since he has facial hair now. The last time she saw him was when he didn't.

"Angela! Betsy! I thought you two were thrown inta prison!?" said Oliver.

"Well...yea, we were but we kind of...broke out," responded Angela. Betsy nods as Oliver smiles and lets them inside.

"I'd be damned then...I didn't expect you to break out this time...no offence," he said, "None taken" Betsy responds as she walks from Angela's shoulder onto the countertop.

Oliver leads them into the kitchen and starts up a kettle.

"Ye still don' like coffee do you, Angela?" he asked. Angela shakes her head in disgust, "Anything but coffee Oliver. You of all people should know that will never change.

"Right...I would call Tucker an' Jiffy in 'ere to welcome you but them two be a bit busy carin' for the garden so it don' die like last time." Oliver says, grabbing five cups.

"Why five cups if they are busy?" Betsy asks.

"Well, the cups are for when they come back, Betsy...Wouldn' want them to feel left out now do you?" he says. No one says anything. The three of them sit in silence until the kettle starts to whistle. Oliver tends to making the coffee for everyone but Angela since she usually gets milk instead.

Just in time as the coffee his finished Tucker and Jiffy proudly walk into the room.

"Oliver, you should go see the-" Tucker speaks but then stops in shock as he sees Angela and Betsy. Jiffy notices too but acts indifferent.

"Hello Tucker, been a while," says Betsy.

"I think it's been a bit more than a while," Tucker responds. He walks over next to Oliver, Jiffy following behind him. Oliver pours everyone coffee then pours milk into Angela's cup. They all start to drink in silence, even after all this time not seeing each other, no one knew what to say.

"So...why are you two here?" asks Tucker.

"Well...we need a place to stay since we haven't eaten or slept for a while and I was hoping that you guys could help us get back onto our feet so we can get back to our hideout," explained Angela. Tucker looked at Oliver, waiting for his response.

"We can help you lot with the firs' part but gettin' you to your hideout is gon' be a hard job since the police are setting up bunches of roadblocks, tryin' to find the damn place," Oliver said before taking another drink.

"How close are they to finding it?" Betsy asks.

"They are extremely close. Too close for comfort I'd say," Tucker continues, "but we could help you two get the stuff from the hideout and move it into here until you find another hideout." Angela thinks about it. It wasn't a bad idea but Angela and Betsy have had that hideout for as long as they can remember.

"Angela, I recognize that face you're making and I get that it's been our home for forever but it's time for us to move on from that place and find a new hideout...a new home," Betsy says putting her paw on Angela's shoulder. She looks at everyone and nods.

"Let's do it."

**_ TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO...(AKA THE NEXT CHAPTER) _ **

 


	9. Back Into the Swing of Things

Angela, Betsy, Oliver, Tucker, and Jiffy were all stood outside the back entrance of the hideout. They all looked at Angela for some direction on where to go, what to grab, and when to get the fuck out.

"Okay squad-" Angela started but was interrupted.

"What the fuck? The hell is squad about?" asked Jiffy.

"It's just a temporary thing you enlarged chihuahua with fur, now shut the fuck up and let me continue," Angela snapped back at the wolf. "Anyway, **squad** , we'll all enter the hideout at the same time except for one of you, so we have someone that keeps lookout."

"Of course Betsy and I won't be able to stay out here since you know, it's our goddamn hideout so we know what to grab and what to leave. Anyone want to do the honours of volunteering themselves to stay or do I have to pick?"

No one said anything, which made Angela sigh. "Fine, Jiffy, you and your bitchy chihuahua ass can stay out here and watch if anyone comes anywhere near here, got it?"

"Yes, boss, whatever you say," Jiffy replied sarcastically. Angela glared at Jiffy before signalling for everyone else to follow her and Betsy inside. Oliver and Tucker looked around at the hideout. They have never been inside of it before and they actually wanted to see as much as they could before never getting the chance ever again.

The inside was nothing like the outside. It looked extremely well kept as if it went under a home makeover just before they entered the building. Once you enter through the back, to the left there's a small bathroom. Opposite of that, there's a small two to four person table with two chairs neatly stacked on the table.

Once you walk past those there is a living room. It had only two reclining chairs that looked exactly the same but pointed at each other. In between the chairs was a coffee table that has a chess board on it, complete with all the pieces.

Since the hideout didn't have any electricity, a little ways away from the chairs was a shit ton of items to make a shit ton of fire. Oliver and Tucker ignored the fire starting items and moved onto the opposite side of the room. There were two separate rooms. One looked like a planning room, filled with maps, photos of locations, black outfits to blend into the night, knives, guns, folders, etc.

The last room was Angela and Betsy's room. Oliver and Tucker were about to go in, but they were stopped by Angela

"No one enters this room but me and Betsy. Oliver, you grab all of the files, guns, and maps from the planning room." Oliver nodded and went to work, "Tucker, you and Betsy are going upstairs while I stay and get stuff from my room." Angela didn't give either of them time to respond, already going into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tucker looked at Betsy, "get on my back and tell me how we get to the next floor," he says to Betsy. She gets on his back and in under thirty seconds, they are already on the second floor.

"Okay, so what we need from up here is two sleeping bags, all of the walkie-talkies, all of the batteries, and all of the safe's cash, alright?" Betsy said, getting off of Tucker.

The two went their separate ways, both searching for what they need.

\-----------------

After 30 minutes, they all met up outside next to the stolen truck. They had more stuff than they originally set out for but the more they looked around, the more they remembered their important items.

Oliver and Angela sat in the front two seats while Betsy, Tucker, and Jiffy laid down in the back, next to all of the items. They had to lay down to not get seen as they drove back to Oliver's place. They thought everything was going to go smoothly until a police car sirens sounded behind the truck.

"Fucking goddammit..." Angela says. This is NOT going to end well at all. Oliver looked at Angela and asked, "What's the plan of action?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me?"

"You the one who's always gotten away, not countin' the most recen' attempt. I deal wit security cameras 'n' shit, not actual fuckin' cops mate."

"Okay Okay, fine you whiny bitch," Angela unbuckled and turned around to look out the back window. She inspected the car, noticing every detail. She took a look at who was in the car, mumbled to herself then turned back around.

"That car is definitely a good one, one of the best police car engines out there...in which you, old man, can definitely not get away from...but I can, so either you get the fuck out of the driver's seat or suffer from me sitting on your lap and I don't think either of us want that." Angela looks at Oliver with the most serious face he's ever seen her have. He just nodded and they quickly switched places.

"Oliver, you might want to buckle up," Angela said. Oliver put on his seatbelt as Angela did the same, "find a way to warn the others to hold on, cause this is gonna get wild."

Angela gripped the steering wheel and smirked, slamming her foot down on the gas.

"This...is going to be SO much fun!"

**_ TO BE CONTINUED IN PART THREE (NEXT CHAPTER) _ **

 


	10. Rule Number One

Angela knew a detour to get away from the cops, who had yet to call for backup. Angela assumed that once they figured out it was her and Betsy, every single unit would be called like last time.

Angela suddenly jerked the wheel to the right and held down the breaks, drifting onto the dirt road. The police kept driving, not fast enough to turn as she did. Despite not being followed anymore, Angela went into full speed since she knew what the police would do next.

She needed to find a regular road as quickly as possible, or else the possible could just follow their tire tracks left in the ground. She took this time to glance at her passengers. Oliver was holding onto whatever he could and was keeping his eyes shut. The old man wasn't used to this reckless driving and to say that he was scared was actually an understatement.

She next glanced at the back of the truck. Jiffy was actually sleeping while Tucker was looking protective as fuck. He seemed to be ready to pounce at any second while Betsy was staring off into space. She looked indifferent to the situation yet troubled by something, which concerned Angela greatly.

"Oliver, do you have the walkie-talkie I gave you before the police got here?" Angela asked as she looked back at the road.

"Yea of course I do...why do you need it?" he responded.

"because " she turned back onto a regular pavement road, "I want to check up on Betsy..." Oliver understood the worry in Angela's voice. He handed her the walkie-talkie then went back to focusing on not throwing up. Angela put the walkie talkie up to her mouth, pressed the button, then spoke into it.

"Betsy, you there?" She asked. A reply came after thirty seconds, which is too long for Angela to be comfortable with.

"Hey, yea, I'm here Angela...what do you need?" responded Besty.

"I actually was worried about you, Besty..."

"Oh...Why?"

"Well, you look like something is troubling you...I want to know what"

Before Betsy could respond the sounds of police sirens started and soon there were two police cars being the truck, instead of one. Angela swore under her breath before talking back into the walkie-talkie.

"We will take about that later...Grab one of our guns in the pile of stuff and shoot the car tires out...that'll give me time to make another detour and for either Tucker or Jiffy to pry the license plate off the car...obviously that's what got us caught," Angela looked for a detour as she took the walkie-talkie away from her mouth. Angela could give excellent orders like that in her sleep at this point.

"On it," was the only response she got from Betsy.

Angela spotted the detour and mapped in her head the best route to take, quickly poking Oliver to get his attention. Oliver looked over at Angela, raising his eyebrows.

"Oliver, I need you to watch when the tires of the cars are popped because I will not be paying attention...I need to get us a new route out of here...Okay?"

He nodded and quickly got over the fear of the situation and watched as Tucker starting prying off the license plate and Betsy shot at the police cars tires.

Suddenly it seemed like the world went into slow motion for Angela. She jerks the wheel and hit the breaks drifting around to face the cops. The truck comes to a stop and so do the police. Everyone but Angela was completely confused. She couldn't hear anything except for ringing in her ears but she could feel Oliver talking to her, or at least trying. She opened the car door and pulled the gun she put in her jacket pocket out.

Angela pointed it at the police and shot each and every police officer in the head. This shocked everyone as Angela likes to keep a "No kill" rule that has only been broken once. This makes it twice.

The ringing stops as she feels Oliver pulling the gun out of her hand and grabbing her by the shoulders. They make eye contact as he starts to talk,

"What the fuck, Angela?! What happen'd to your no-kill rule?? Have ye gone insane?"

"That was my motherfucking revenge, Oliver! Before Betsy and I got thrown in prison, they shot her and I swore to myself that I'd get revenge on the fucking assholes!"

Betsy climbed up onto Angela's shoulder, pushing Oliver's hand off of it.

"Angela...I didn't think you were serious...I-" Betsy was cut off by Angela,

"I was one hundred percent serious! I can deal with myself getting hurt but the one thing I will not tolerate is you getting hurt, Betsy! My entire life I have protected you and made sure you made it out of every situation without a scratch! Do you know how much this affects me? This is such a major fucking blow to my dedication to keeping you safe and alive!" Angela continued,

"You are the reason why I never gave up, you are the reason why I get up in the morning, you are the reason for me being alive right now! I wouldn't be able to survive without you, Betsy!" Angela looked away and sighed. "Just...let's get back to Oliver's place..."

No one said anything as Oliver started to drive again and everyone back in their places.

After ten minutes of complete silence, they got back to Oliver's place. Angela and Betsy's things were put into the spare room and immediately after everything was settled, everyone silently agreed to go to their respective rooms for the rest of the night.

**_ END OF THE THREE-PART ADVENTURE _ **


	11. Healing and Forgiveness Go Hand In Hand

If there's anything Angela and Betsy like doing more than having the thrill of robbery, it's chess. The two partners are complete chess nerds and play against each other often, but this chess match, in particular, is to-the-death.

"Whoever loses has to do all of the house chores alone," Angela stated as she stared straight into Betsy's eyes with way too much confidence.

"Gettin' a bit ballsy there Angela..." said Oliver.

Angela sent a glare at Oliver then looked back at Betsy, "Do you accept or are you gonna be a lil' bitch?"

Betsy smirked, "I accept...but if anyone's a little bitch it's you because you're going to be crying like one after this. White moves first, bitch."

Inside, Angela was proud of Betsy for being so bold with her words and not backing down. Outside Angela looked calm and collected while she moved the first piece.

Tucker, Jiffy, and Oliver all looked at each other with sceptical looks.

"I really don't think this is a good idea...I mean, Angela still has major back problems from what happened," said Jiffy.

"Yeah, you got a good point there, Jiff...maybe one of us should suggest a punishment that won't paralyze Angela? We all know Betsy is gonna win..." Tucker said as Oliver nodded. Jiffy walked up to the two "chess masters."

"Hey, you two, How about the punishment is something that won't hurt one of you even more?"

"What do you mean? No one's hurt..." Angela said. She'd always deny being hurt or in any pain, saying to herself 'I have to stay strong for Betsy'.

"Angela...We all know that you know you're hurt so stop denying it"

"I'm...uh...okay fine, I'm hurt, but I'm ashamed..." She looked at Betsy with a hand up, pausing their chess match then looked at Jiffy, "after all this time of robbing and getting away from the police, I have never got hurt that bad...I was...was Bedridden for a week, Jiff...I wanna do stuff again and not just sitting around all day waiting to heal..."

Jiffy frowned, "I understand what you're saying Angela, but this isn't going to help you..it's going to make it worse if you lose...you can play for a bad punishment but nothing that will hurt you"

Angela thought about it. Jiffy was right and it was foolish for Angela to compromise her healing process.

"Jiffy...why have we never gotten along?" Angela asked. The two really did never get along very well, it wasn't made clear why by either of them. Everyone just assumed it was a natural rivalry.

"Oh...I don't really know, I never really thought about it, we just...don't see eye to eye I guess," Jiffy continues, "but anyway, rethink the punishment for losing, really...none of us, not even me, want you to get hurt again, Angela"

The wolf walked away before Angela could respond. She looked at Betsy, who nodded at her. Angela grabbed her new cane and used it to help her get up. She did have a back brace on a "jail cell for my torso" as Angela calls it, to also help. Everyone watched her with worry since most times she needed someone's help to walk, which most of the time was either Tucker or Oliver.

She started walking and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Angela looked at herself through the mirror, recalling what led up to this point in life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It had been a few weeks after everything had been sorted in Oliver's house. Angela and Betsy weren't at all in a rush to get a new hideout and get back to robbing shit. Actually, they were glad that they didn't have to, now that Oliver is willingly providing them with what they had to hunt for themselves._

_Though they felt they needed to pay Oliver back in some way, so they tended to the house chores but as a team. If one were to do it alone, it'd be twice as hard, painful, and long._

_Tucker had never had time off though, neither with Jiffy and since their chores had been taken over by the duo of thieves, they got bored. They didn't know what to do at all, so Tucker came up with an idea._

"Jiffy, why don't we rob something, like Angela and Betsy do?" _asks the Lion._

"Have you gone fucking insane, Tucker?"

"No, I'm just bored and...I am wondering what it's like, being a thief, haven't you ever thought about it? The thrill of it and getting out successfully and having an epic police chase! Betsy is an animal like us and she can do it!"

"I mean, yeah, but why don't we ask the professionals about it first? You know, before getting ourselves killed..."

_They both got up and went to go find Angela and Betsy. Once they did, Tucker suddenly stopped and turned around,_

"You know what, Jiffy, we don't need their help! We can do it by ourselves, dude...What a way to impress them, eh?"

"When the fuck did you start to want to impress Angela and Betsy? Seriously, are you okay Tucker?"

_Tucker sent a look at Jiffy, one that always got him what he wanted...especially from Jiffy. The wolf sighed and finally gave in. The two male predators left without making any more sounds._

_They decided to rob something simple like the busiest fucking store in town. Since they were both vicious animals, they really didn't need guns when they had huge ass teeth and claws._

_They got there, started to rob it, everything seemed to be going as planned except...the cops came way too early and with way too many officers._

_Back at Oliver's house, Angela turned on the TV to see the situation,_

"Shit! Those absolute fuckers! We have to go help them..." _said Angela. The two partners basically ran to the store since it's relatively close to Oliver's house. Once they got there, they snuck in through the back, finding Tucker and Jiffy hiding behind a counter. They snuck over to them, Angela speaking first,_

"You two are fucking idiots! The hell were you two thinking, getting yourselves into something like this?"

"We just wanted to try it out, Angela! You two make it look so easy..." _replied_ _Tucker_.

"Oh Tucker, we've been doing this for years, we have so much more experience than you two. Don't ever do anything like this again, do you understand?"

_Tucker and Jiffy nodded. They have never been scolded before but even as big as they were they felt small compared to Angela when she was serious. Tucker and Jiffy were not about to get on Angela's bad side at this moment in time_

"You two follow us, okay?" s _aid Betsy. She used that as the signal for Angela to start moving and without saying any words they were out of the store. They all looked to their left. Nothing. Looked to the right. Shit. There was an officer there, obviously, he saw them since he called for some backup._

_They all swore under their breath and started to run, but they didn't make it very far before Tucker got shot. He immediately fell down and...went to sleep?_

_Betsy saw what he was hit with and she instantly recognized it as a tranquillizer. She gave Angela a look and she nodded. Betsy hopped onto Jiffy's back,_

"Keep running, Jiff...Angela's got Tucker..." _She said, sounding quite unsure of what she just said. Jiffy did what he was told and ran._

_Angela, with all of her strength, picked up Tucker and put him in a fireman's carry position. She looked at the guy who shot Tucker and saw the cops busy trying to help him reload. She could tell he was new to the job, which she chuckled at before breaking into a run, trying to catch up with Jiffy and Betsy._

_Jiffy got a bad feeling and actually stopped running, but was just in time to see Angela get shot as well, but by an actual bullet._

"Shit! Betsy...what do we do?" _Jiffy asked, panic flowing through his voice_.

"Um...I have no idea Jiffy, I'm not the one who's good at this kind of thing"

"Dammit...that means Angela is then..."

_Angela got shot in the back, right next to her spine. She fell onto one knee and groaned in pain. She knew she was lucky, if it had been any more to the left, her spine would've been hit. She wanted to continue forward but realized that if she moved anymore, either the bullet would push itself deeper, move left to her spine, or she'd just get shot again in a worse place._

_Angela took the risk and pulled herself up, the weight of Tucker on her shoulders really not helping whatsoever. She began to move again, waves of pain getting sent through her entire body._

_Then a miracle happened, Oliver pulled up with the truck in between jiffy, Betsy, Angela, and Tucker. The wolf and otter quickly got into the back while Angela was slowly making progress. More bullets were shot but were aimed at the tires, in which each and every bullet missed._

_As Angela got to the back of the truck, she basically threw Tucker next to jiffy and Betsy. Right as she turned to get in the passenger seat she was shot again. This time a direct hit into her spine, lower than the first bullet. Angela's vision went black as she fell._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela snapped out of the flashback when she heard knocking on the bathroom door. She turned around slowly and opened it, seeing Tucker there,

"Oh, hey Angela...wasn't expecting you to open the door..." the lion coughed awkwardly, "anyway, I um...I realize I never actually apologized for what happened...so I'm just here to say I'm sorry and...I hope you can forgive me"

Tucker looked everywhere but at Angela. She smiled and put her hand on Tucker's head.

"Hey, it's okay Tucker, I don't even blame you but to make you happy, I do indeed forgive you. Just promise me you won't do something like that again, eh?"

"Of course Angela, I promise!"

"And don't forget to respect your elders from now on," Angela smirked.

"What?"

"Well, I am older than you are. Have you forgotten?"

Tucker thought about it and then the memory hit him, the conversation the group had about their pasts, secrets, true ages, etc.

"Right! I remember! But, I have seemed to have forgotten your exact age, Angela, so...just how old are you?"

Angela chuckled and walked past Tucker, heading back to the chess game. She looked over her shoulder, smiling,

"My my, Tucker...What a rude question to ask."

 


	12. We Will Work On This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad goes on a camping trip!

"This is such a bad fucking idea..." said Angela

"You agreed to it!" replied Jiffy

"I thought **you** weren't coming along, Mr.Chihuahua"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fucking annoying!"

"Just like your whiny-" Angela was interrupted by Oliver,

"Would you two knock it off! Do ye wanna get this done or not?"

Angela and Jiffy groaned while glaring at each other. They both looked like they wanted to rip each other's throats out, and they would have tried if Oliver had not interrupted ever so rudely.

"Can you two just stop acting like babies for tonight so we can all have a good time?!" said Betsy assertively.

"Ugh...fine..." Angela replied.

"Kiss ass" Jiffy mumbles.

"I heard that, cat breath!"

" **Angela,** " says Betsy.

"Sorry..."

To be honest, everyone was getting tired of this unnecessary rivalry between Angela and Jiffy. Part of this experience in the woods was to get everyone to get along and become a legit friend group but guess who was in the way. The female human and the wolf.

They were all in Oliver's SUV, finally leaving the truck at the original owner's house. Angela and Betsy quickly discovered that Oliver cleans it A LOT. It's understandable when you've got a fully grown lion and wolf, there's a lot of shedding going on 24/7. As punishment for last weeks argument, Angela and Jiffy had to sit in the back next to each other to "watch over the camping equipment" but they both knew it was to get them to try to get along, which wasn't working.

After 10 minutes of silence, Oliver parked at the campsite.

"Okay, here's the rules: No being dickheads," said Tucker.

"That's it?" asked Jiffy.

"Well, there are more rules but you and Angela were too busy ripping each other's heads off to pay attention to the team meeting we held before we left, so for just you two, the rule is no being dickheads, is that clear?" said Betsy, obviously annoyed.

"And what happens if we don't follow that rule, Ms.Weasel-Wannabe" snapped Jiffy.

"Shut the fuck up Jiffy! Don't fucking talk to Betsy like that!" exclaimed Angela.

"I can say whatever I want"

"Oh yeah? Try talking after I beat your ass!"

"You can try ass clown!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

Angela and Jiffy proceeded to get into a fight. Everyone sighed and just ignored them, getting out and grabbing the camping equipment. They set it down on their campsite.

Oliver walked over to the car and came back carrying Jiffy over his shoulder and dragging Angela by her shirt on the ground. Betsy took this as the perfect opportunity to torture them.

"Angela, Jiffy, both of you have to set up the tents...together. One. At. A. Time. NO whining, NO fighting, NO arguing. Just work together to get the job done or else."

The two sighed as Oliver let go of them. As they walked by Betsy's gut-wrenching glare, they nodded and tried to get the tents up. The others started sorting out the rest of the equipment.

"Jiffy, can you give me that metal rod, next to your paw..." Angela asks, holding up a side of a tent.

"Yea...sure..." Jiffy gives Angela the rod.

"Jiff...do you think this rivalry is getting kind of old?"

The wolf nods, "Well yea"

"Why haven't we stopped then?"

"I have no idea...What even started it anyway?"

"I...don't remember"

Jiffy sighed. Silence fell between the two for a long while, long enough for the two tents to be put up and filled. All the other supplies were also put in their proper place. It was dusk when they all met up in the centre of their campgrounds.

"Good job, everyone, we all did well," said Betsy.

"Yea...so now what?" asks Angela

"Well...We need to sort out who's going to share a tent... Tucker and Jiffy in that one and Oliver, Angela, and I will be in the other one." Betsy stated. The group went back to the car to get their personal items such as sleeping bags, Personal hygiene stuff, specific food/snack choices, etc.

After everything was sorted it was basically night, so Oliver made the fire and they all made smores together.

"An' then I said, that ain't yers mate, and he said 'what's your proof' an' I responded wit', Well...what if I tol' you that, that couch there needed to be cleaned which is why I have it...do ye really want yourself a nasty disgusting couch that ye need to spend money to wash? Or would ye just like it better to not pay at all?" said Oliver, telling the end of a story.

"And what did he say after that?" asked Angela.

"He said, 'Well fuck that shit then, take it.'"

"Oh perfect, was it actually needing a cleaning?"

"Of course not, Angela, I lied to get it."

"Well, You certainly do have a way with words," Angela said, the two humans making eye contact. Oliver and Angela both get the slightest smiles on their faces until Tucker speaks,

"How late is it?"

"Maybe about One in the morning?" Betsy says, sounding unsure, "overall, it's late" she quickly says.

"I'm gonna head off to bed then, night guys," says Tucker.

Everyone says night back as Tucker goes into his tent. Another hour passes before both Oliver and Betsy head into their tent, leaving just Jiffy and Angela left at the fire.

"So...Jiff...you wanna try to put this...thing behind us?" Angela nervously scratches her neck.

"Yea...I'd like to but...We're just so different Angela, so you know it makes it automatically hard for us to get along."

"That's just something we need to work on then..."

"Definitely, yeah...but I make no promises"

"Neither do I, Jiff..."

An awkward silence came over the two, unsure of what to talk about until Jiffy speaks,

"I'm gonna go to bed...I don't know about you" Jiffy got up and started walking away.

"Oi, Jiffy! Before you go...I just want you to know I've always liked you as a friend, despite that our rivalry made it look like I didn't..."

Jiffy didn't speak for about fifteen seconds,

"Yea, the feeling's mutual." Both Jiffy and Angela nodded at each other, officiating their try to work together.

 


	13. How Scary The Rain Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has an intense nightmare

Rain. That was all Angela could hear, just a whole crap ton of rain. It had been raining non-stop for the past week. No one was really sure why, and the news wasn't helping either. Angela sighed and got up from the couch, she stretched her back and heard it pop, boy what a good feeling that was.

She moved into the kitchen, just idly standing there, looking like some kind of puppy, lost in the crazy streets of a busy city. She looked out the kitchen window...darkness...she looked to the stove for the time... 3:43 in the morning

"Great..." she mumbled to herself. She walked into the hallway and looked at the doors to the various rooms in the house. She went to Tucker and Jiffy's room, opening the door slightly, checked to make sure they were okay then moved onto to Oliver's room, did the same then did it to her room.

The bad thing about rain is it makes Angela extra paranoid and ups her anxiety by 1000%. Despite the protests from everyone else, she stayed up to make sure they remained safe and sound. After checking, Angela went into her room and laid down next to Betsy, being sure not to wake her up.

Right before drifting off to sleep, she checked the nearby digital clock to see it was 4:52.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela woke up. She looked around and yawned, the sun still not showing itself. Rain. Rain. Rain. and more...Rain. She sighed and checked the time...5:34 in the morning. Had she really slept for such a little amount of time?

She got up once again and looked around. Nothing looked different than before she drifted to sleep. She checked the rooms again, everyone still sleeping. They had worked hard the day before with a major house clean with everyone involved, major meaning the garden too...she looked down and the floor suddenly started falling in front of her. She panicked for a split second, seeing a dark endless pit right before her eyes.

She turned and tried to run but Oliver, Tucker, Jiffy, and Betsy were all in the way, their backs towards Angela.

"What...Betsy! Hey!.... Look at me! We need to get out of here!" She tried to speak to them, but they ignored her until they all turned around. She was met with them all having no faces, bugs infesting them everywhere

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled and turned back around, the floor falling ever so close to her own two feet. Angela turned to her left and ran down what seemed to be an endless hallway, she glanced behind her and saw the floor still falling behind her, the sickening bodies of her friends, floating towards her.

Then she was met with two different halls, one leading left the other leading right. She stopped and looked down both halls. They looked identical. She turned around and saw the same as when she was running. She did a 180-degree spin and bolted down the left hall. Little did she know that was a mistake.

Running.

Panting.

Panic.

Terrified.

Death.

Those words repeated themselves as if coming from speakers in a high school gymnasium or auditorium.

Running.

Angela found herself running faster and faster the farther she went down this endless hall.

Panting.

The action was inexistent...she was not panting at all but she felt the pressure of it, making it feel like she was.

Panic.

Immense panic coursed through Angela's veins, all through her limbs and even cracking itself through her bones, up into her neck and head, making a constant throbbing feeling come from the back of her head.

Terrified.

There is no doubt that Angela is terrified at this very moment. How could anyone not? She was afraid for her life and what happened to her friends lives to make them look such a way.

Death.

It is what she expected. She thought that this would be the end of her days on Earth. She did not embrace it though, she had started to fight it a little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela suddenly found herself in complete darkness. No halls. No collapsing floor. No vile corpses of her dearest friends flying after her. A single light appeared over a chair that looked to have someone in it.

She felt a floor appear under all of the darkness and a light path to follow was created. It leads up to the chair. She could not control her body, it moved to the chair forcibly, as if someone completely different was in control of the body and she was in control of the mind.

Angela got to the chair and it slowly started to rotate so the person in it could be face-to-face with Angela. She became wide-eyed as she realized who it was.

It was her.

A far from a perfect copy of herself...It looked up at her and started crying blood, no tears anywhere in sight yet the blood falling down its cheeks sounded like rain. The rain Angela has been forced to listen to for the last week.

Angela tried to cover her ears, but could not, for an unseeable force was stopping her. The-Mutant-Devil-Spawn-Angela began to speak,

"sterben ... Tod ... Schmerz ... Leiden ... deine Tränen, Angela, die dich ruiniert haben ... lass sie gehen ... lass sie alle frei und ehrlich sein"

It was a Foreign Language... Angela could tell it was German but she could not understand what any of it meant, only the use of her name. Angela was then forced to put her hand on its head, once she did, everything was black once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela awoke, startled and sweating. She bolted to sit up. She looked around at her surroundings and recognized it as her and Betsy's room. Angela looked over at Betsy, who was looking back at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Betsy..." Angela croaked. The otter understood the tone of voice and climbed onto Angela's lap, comforting her as best she could. Neither of them spoke, as Angela laid back down, Betsy crawling up onto her human's chest.

Angela sighed and pet the otter gently. They both knew they would talk about it later, for now just knowing that everything was going to be okay.

Before going back to sleep, she looked over at the digital clock.

The time read 5:14 a.m.


	14. Oliver Winston's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's the man with a plan!

Oliver Winston never meant to become what he did. As a young lad, he wanted to be a Computer Mechanic, and he did really well to get the goal until Junior year in High School. His Father died and his entire world died with him. Oliver's father was his only parent since his mother had died giving birth to him.

Oliver fell into a dark place after his father passed. His grades flopped, he got depression and his friends left him because of that, got sent to an orphanage despite his age, and got bullied a lot since back then he was relatively small.

He never got into any colleges after he graduated. He left the orphanage and left his hometown completely by himself with no food and no money. Of course, from time to time he got random money from strangers who pitied him and some other times, he would get spit on by strangers.

That's when he got an idea. He stole some clothes and dressed as if he was his dream career; a Computer Mechanic. He would sneak into the actual mechanic's houses or workplaces to get the necessary tools and when he got them all, he went around town, asking if people's computers needed to be fixed.

It wasn't how he expected to get his dream job but it worked...at least for a while. He got a lot of money from that but that all crashed down when he realized he was discovered. With the money he had, he left that town and moved onto another where he took a different approach.

He applied for a good job at nothing other than a computer company. He lied on his resume, saying that he officially worked as a Computer Mechanic. It paid very well and he actually got promoted a lot.

And that's when he met Angela and Betsy for the first time and agreed to help them "survive" as they called it. That got him into the criminal side of things, the more he did it, the better he got. Then Angela and Betsy left for an unknown reason. He shrugged it off and stayed in that town, quickly becoming the CEO of the company and making it bigger and better.

Then on a job to rob a "secret" animal trading company, he met a young lion. He immediately felt a connection and made sure to have legal ownership over the lion. He fought hard for it and eventually got it. Oliver then named that Lion Tucker. He had Tucker for a year before doing the same thing to the exact same company, just a different building and that's where he got ownership of a Eurasian Wolf he named Jiffy, who was older than Tucker.

Everything from then on had been very smooth and even uneventful until Angela and Betsy came back from escaping from Prison, now Angela and Betsy live with Oliver, Tucker, and Jiffy as a big happy family.


	15. Dreams Can Affect More Than One Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela struggles with another nightmare then gets asked an interesting question

Everything was dark again. Angela could not feel a floor yet she took a step. Then another then another until she felt an invisible wall. She placed her hands on the wall and looked through it. She saw a light, a single light on four people, immediately assuming it’s Oliver, Betsy, Tucker, and Jiffy.

She was wrong.

The people went away and she suddenly turned around the see the same people in the exact same light. Two were darkened out, the other two she could see clearly. One was indeed Oliver and the other being the Sheriff she had escaped oh so many years ago.

Oliver and the Sheriff looked up at Angela, lifting their arms. Pistols appeared in the hands and they aimed right at Angela’s head. She tried to duck but it was too late, looking into the dark black eyes of the two men, they fired.

Angela closed her eyes, ready to be killed, but instead, she felt nothing except a floor. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was her old hideout, and it was exactly as it was right after She and Betsy first organized and furnished it. She walked around, unable to open any doors for they were locked. None of the doors except the front and back had locks, there were none other that she remembered.

Once again she turned around, only to see the silhouette of Betsy, hanging from what seemed to be nothing. Betsy’s body though was clearly limp. Angela wanted to cry and scream at the sight but nothing came out. She wanted to get Betsy’s body and avenge her or try until she died herself but she could not move.

She found herself about to move after seemed like hours staring at her beloved best friend. Just as she took a step through, the floor fell beneath her and she fell down what looked like an endless pit until she actually hit the bottom.

The bottom was spikes, which she had landed on one of them back first. Immediately on contact, she teleported again and was on her knees. It was the darkness again, yet the light on her. She looked down at her body, a spike sticking out of it, covered in blood. Blood dripping down her torso onto her legs.

She could not feel the pain of the wound. She grabbed the spike, trying to push it back out of her. She tried and tried, bloodying her hands completely until she admitted defeat and just sat back. This is when the tears came. They flooded out of her tear ducts as if she was saving every single tear she had let go in her life and finally let open the dam.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, a rush of support flowing through her body. Angela looked up at the person, but they were another silhouette of what seemed to be a grown male. She got a strange feeling when she looked at him like a connection was made between the two. Angela noticed another silhouette behind him. One that looked like a woman. She reached her hand out without thinking and the silhouette did the same until they were holding hands. Angela got the same feeling with the women as she did the man.

The silhouette’s moved quickly, moving behind Angela and putting one of each hand under her armpits and the other two crossing each other, wrapping around Angela’s hips. Together the silhouettes lifted her to her feet.

The man supported her as the women pulled the spike out, in which she finally felt the pain for. She winced and tried not to scream. She looked down at the wound to see there wasn’t one, only the blood remaining. Angela looked back up to the silhouettes, who thankfully were still there.

She and the silhouettes looked forward to see the four people Angela saw earlier. Oliver and the Sheriff were still the only two of the four others to not be silhouettes. The two moved to the side to let a smaller silhouette come in between them. It was clearly female.

She pointed at the two silhouettes behind Angela and they both suddenly had knives. They held Angela up as they both cut her neck, blood squirting everywhere. The middle silhouette raised her other hand and Oliver and The Sheriff shot Angela again.

Again

And again

And again

And again

And again

Then over and over and over again Angela was teleported randomly. The more she teleported, the more blood appeared everywhere until all Angela could see was blood. She was teleported to her final destination, once again with a spike in her chest, just to torture her.

Angela didn’t waste any time and just started running. She could not see an end nor could she differentiate the beginning. Suddenly the ground began to shake much like an earthquake, but it was different. It felt like someone when taking steps.

She looked behind her to see a humongous silhouette stomping towards her. She swore and ran as fast as she possibly could, trying to get away but the silhouette was to fast. Angela was almost stepped on before the giant stopped, reached down and grabbed Angela tightly.

The silhouette was the same woman that stood in between Oliver and the sheriff. She felt the deep rumble of the woman chuckling before she threw Angela into her dark mouth and just before Angela slipped down the mucus-filled throat…

~~~~~~~~~

Angela opened her eyes in full panic mode. She was blinded by the light that was on and her ears were ringing but she could faintly hear people talking. Angela gained her sight back and looked around the room.

She quickly noticed that she was covered in sweat. A lot of sweat. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and she could feel all of her clothes clinging to her skin. Angela sat up as the ringing stopped and just as she could hear the people’s conversation, they stopped and walked over to her.

It was, of course, Oliver, Betsy, Tucker, and Jiffy. They all had concerned looks.

“Hey you...how are you feeling?” asked Oliver.

“Um...uh...I feel weird...and sweaty…” replied Angela.

“You’re okay though, an’ tha’s what’s important” Oliver smiled.

Angela remembered Oliver’s role in her dream and awkwardly smiled back at him. He noticed and frowned, opening his mouth ready to say something, but Betsy stops him as she walks over with a towel and a change of clothes.

“Here, what you need to do right now is clean yourself up. Go take a shower then after you can tell us what got you so worked up in your sleep,” Betsy set down the clothes and towels as Angela asked,

“What did I do? Besides sweating out the 70 percent of water in my body…”

“I don’t know...but, Oliver does...he came in here to give you your book back when he noticed your sweat, so he tried to wake you up but couldn’t so he just stayed by your side…”

Angela looked over at Oliver, who nodded confirming that it was true.

“My dear, you were havin’ muscle spasms every few minutes...an’ you were mumblin’ somethin’ so quiet no creature could hear it but yerself…an’ when I noticed you gettin’ worse, I called in the others to see what we shoulda done”

Angela nodded and scratched her neck, awkwardly. She moved her legs off of the bed, grabbing the items Betsy set down. This was everyone’s cue to leave since they assumed Angela would be going for a shower.

Yet everyone but Oliver left. Angela looked at him, curious about why he was still there, then Oliver began to speak.

“Listen...I was actually worried about you, Angela...I still am…”

“Yeah...I know”

“Do you also know that I’d do anythin’ to help you, no matter what?”

Angela nodded, “I do indeed, and I thank you for that, Oliver, I really do appreciate it.” They both smile and grab each other's hand, Oliver helping Angela off the bed and into the connecting bathroom.

“Before ye go, Angela...I was kind of wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me sometime? You can pick everythin’ like the day, time, place ‘n’ all that other stuff…” he fidgeted with his hands, making it obvious that he was nervous.

“You know what, Oliver?”

“What?”

“I’d love to have dinner with you.”


	16. Angela and Betsy: The Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween (one day early, I know)

All of the squad was sitting in the living room with the fireplace on and only candles lit for an ominous effect. They all were in their respective costumes.

Oliver a ghostbuster, Angela an otter, Betsy a human, Jiffy a cowboy, and Tucker a sunflower.

They were all sat down to tell scary stories to each other, seeing who could tell the best one. Everyone looked around, wondering who’d want to go first. The first volunteer was Tucker.

“I want to go first if no one objects,” said the lion.

“It’s gonna be so hard for me to take you seriously in that goddamn sunflower costume, Tucker,” said Jiffy.

“Okay here we go, There was a couple in Scotland who had just moved into an old castle. It wasn't long before they decided to empty out the wine cellar. They found a large barrel of brandy. They tried moving it and even got a few friends to help, but they couldn't budge it. In the end, they decided to have a housewarming party and give glasses of brandy out to empty the barrel and make it easier to move. A few days after the party, they went into the cellar and tried to move the barrel again. It still wouldn't move. The husband got his saw in order to cut it into smaller pieces and they cut off the top of the barrel. Inside was a dead body and they had drunk the brandy that had preserved it.”

Everyone was silent for thirty seconds before Angela spoke,

“Well that was better than I thought it would be”

“Are you spooked though?” asked Tucker. She shook her head, which made Tucker frown a bit.

“Okay fuckers,” said Jiffy, “It’s my turn… Two 18 wheeler trucks were on a highway. The two trucks smashed into each other and all the people died. They took the trucks to the junkyard. A day later, it started to smell. It got worse every day. Finally, they took apart the fused trucks and found a VW beetle with the passengers still in there, all dead.” Jiffy made the creepiest grin after finishing.

“Oh come on, Jif, you could do so much better than that,” said Oliver.

“I agree, I think the scariest part of the entire story was the grin you gave at the end,” said Betsy.

“Fuck you guys, that story is creepy as hell! Come one, Tucker? Angela? Thoughts?”

“Well...I mean, to be honest Jiffy, I’ve heard much better stories than that,” said Angela.

“Of course you have, you’re like sixty years old,” said Jiffy.

“....I’m gonna ignore that comment…”

“I think the story was great, Jiffy!” said Tucker. That put a smile on Jiffy’s face.

“Thank you, Tucker, good to know you have my back”

“You two are best friends which means you're biased, it doesn’t count,” said Angela.

“Says you! You and Betsy are always taking each other's sides no matter what it is! It’s that’s not being biased then I don’t know what is”

“You don’t understand, Jiffy, no one’s relationship bond with EVER be stronger than mine and Betsy’s”

“Guys, can we get back on topic please?” asked Oliver. Everyone nodded as Betsy volunteered to go next.

“My turn bitches, There is a factory behind a middle school in Dallas, Texas. One day, four girls were walking home from the movie theatre that used to be there before the school was. When they were in the middle of the field, two girls said they needed to use a restroom. They didn't want to go back to the theatre so they decided to climb over the fence and use the restroom at the factory. The two girls went while the other two stayed to help them over the fence. After twenty minutes, the two remaining girls heard deadly screams from their friends. They ran and their friends were never seen again. Today, the factory still remains and it is said if you cross the fence border, you too will never be seen again.”

“Let’s go there!” said Angela, “OW!” she yelled as Oliver hit her in the back of the head with a newspaper. (left on the table in front of them)

“The HELL was that for?!”

“For being stupid as shit, we’re not goin’ there no matter what”

“Why not?”

“Well for one Texas is on the other side of the gods damn country and two that’s just plain ol’ stupid”

“What a party pooper…” Angela said, pouting and crossing her arms.

“What a lovely story there Betsy, just might be the worst one,” said Jiffy.

“Rude,” said Tucker, “I thought the story was wonderfully scary!”

“Well thank you,” said Betsy.

“Um hello yes, I think it’s my turn now,” said Oliver.

“Okay, old man, give it your best shot,” replied Angela.

“Alrighty, On a cold, stormy night, a lady was home alone because her husband was out of town. She heard a baby crying outside of her door. She wanted to get the baby but was concerned that something else was wrong. It sounded as if the baby was moving and crawling off the edge of her porch. She was worried, but instinct told her otherwise. She then called the police. They told her they will come and check it out but to stay in the house. Apparently, there was a crazed killer going around playing a recording of a baby's cry. When the women take the bait and go outside, the killer would then kill them.”

No response from anyone for the first minute after Oliver ended his story.

“I think that is possibly the best one,” said Angela.

“Two things, Angela, One you haven’t even gone yet, Two you’re also biased,” said Jiffy.

“How am I biased?”

“We all know that you two have-”

“Jiffy shut up,” said Betsy. The two animals glared at each other.

“Anyway, it’s my turn then we’ll decide whose story was the best,” said Angela. She waited to see if anyone objected and when no one did she spoke.

“In America, there was a mass murder. Policemen went to investigate. Trying not to tread on the bodies, they took pictures of each one. One policeman saw something on the opposite wall but he couldn't read it. He walks over to it and sees the numbers "7734" in calculator form, written in blood. When taking pictures of this, he turned his camera upside-down and told an approaching police officer. When he pointed with the hand that the camera was in, he accidentally took a picture of the upside-down numbers. He was about to delete the picture when he realized something. The numbers were now a word. The word was ‘hELL’ ”.

“Wow, soooooo scary, I’m so scared my fur is falling off,” said Jiffy. Everyone glared at him.

“Shut up Jiffy,” said Tucker, “I thought that was a very good story but it wasn’t really that scary…maybe for little children, not any of us.”

“Yeah...I agree” said Oliver.

“Oh come on, you’re supposed to be on my side!” exclaimed Angela.

“Everythin’ else yes, but somethin’ as serious as this? Hell no,” replied Oliver.

“You traitor!” Angela said, making Oliver chuckle.

“Well, it’s time to decide the winner!” said Betsy. She waddled around, giving everyone a pen and paper.

“Write down who you want to win then submit it. There’s one rule though, no voting for yourself!” Everyone nodded. Oliver and Angela were quickly done and began whispering to each other. A minute after, Betsy finished. Two minutes after that Tucker finished then fifteen seconds later Jiffy was done.

Everyone folded their paper then put in a bowl. Angela grabbed it then shook it around, mixing the papers. She then started to grab them and tally up the votes.

“Okay, everyone! Oliver wins!” she said, smiling.

“Yay! I knew I would win,” said Scary Story Contest winner. Everyone congratulated him, then Angela whispered in his ear,

“I voted for you, you know,” she said.

“Oh? Did you now?” he asked.

“You bet your beard I did,” the two both smiled before focussing their attention back on the others.

“Well, wasn’t this a fun Halloween?” asked Tucker.

“One of the best one’s Angela and I have ever had,” said Betsy.

“Well, that’s good...Where’d jiffy go?” asked the lion. The room became silent as they all looked around, noticing that the wolf was indeed nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the candles went out and the opening for the fireplace was closed, surrounding the room in complete darkness.

“WRRAAAAA” yelled Jiffy out of nowhere, scaring the SHIT out of everyone. Maybe a bit too much...Angela panicked and kicked the wolf hard enough to make him unconscious. All they heard was a whine then a thud.

“shit…” said Angela. Oliver turned the light on.

“Oh, Angela…” sighed Oliver, “Why would you kick him?”

“I panicked!”

Oliver frowned but nodded, Jiffy woke up after five minutes groaning.

“Fuck you Angela…” said the wolf.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

“Yeah...whatever…”

“Hey, Jiffy?” asked Tucker.

“Hmm?”

“Happy Halloween!”


	17. The Short Origins of Tucker and Jiffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but it's better off short than unnecessarily long.

Tucker and Jiffy were never in the same building while they were both pups, Jiffy being the older of the two had been captured by the same company, but technically their parents were captured. The two of them were both born into these buildings. The company dealt with animal trafficking, specifically exotic animals, which is perfect for a lion and wolf.

Tucker was going to be experimented on for the third time so far. The first time made him have accelerated growth but not it really wasn’t that significant. He can never seem to remember what the second experiment was, even though he’d try hard to remember.

Before this third experiment could commence, a raid was put on that building, from the criminal side of none other than Oliver’s job. The lion watched as he saw humans killing other humans left and right and to say he was scared was an understatement. That’s when he saw Oliver, definitely younger looking than when Angela and Betsy came back.

The two made eye contact, which made Oliver jog over to the caged semi-small baby lion. He grabbed the lion and took him. Oliver fought a lot with the legality of owning a lion but eventually, he won and the lion understood that.

After getting complete ownership, Oliver needed to decide a name but was too busy being proud of the lion, for he had taught himself how to speak. Oliver took a listen to his voice for a good 30 seconds before deciding his name.

Tucker.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jiffy was in the same boat, except he had been more developed than Tucker was when Oliver originally found him. Jiffy could already talk and he had a lot more intelligence than Tucker and pretty much always will even though Tucker will become to be above average in intellect just like the rest of the current squad.

Then came the raid, where Oliver had taken the wolf and fought legality again, yet it was easier this time around. Oliver did ask Tucker if he liked his name beforehand, so he decided to ask the wolf any names he thought of. All of them were rejected until he got to that fit perfectly: Jiffy.

Jiffy and Tucker immediately got along very well and the three of them, Oliver, Tucker, and Jiffy quickly began to love each other, becoming their own happy little family.

But every family is more than that. Jiffy, Tucker, and Oliver all have more to them than what meets the eye.


	18. In The Name Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Angela take things further

 

Angela and Oliver were walking on the sidewalk. They had just finished their twentieth dinner together and things were going extremely well. Oliver had always insisted to pay all the checks (despite Angela’s protests) being the Australian gentleman he is.

The two talked about a hell of a lot more than any regular Tinder date would, since the two loved talking and listening to each other and both of them never seemed to run out of things to say. They held each other’s hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

“So...How would you rate today's date?” asked Oliver.

“On a scale of one to ten?....hmmm, I’d say ten.” Angela smiled, squeezing Oliver's hand.

“You always say that.”

“Yeah, because it’s true”

They looked at each other, obviously with love in their eyes.

“Angela...Do you want to take this further?” he asked.

“Our relationship?” It was a stupid question, but Angela asked anyway. Oliver nodded and waited for a yes or no. Angela thought about it for a good thirty seconds.

“May I give you an answer before either of us go to bed tonight?” she asked. Again, Oliver nodded as they continued down the sidewalk. They decided to take a shortcut through the towns park. They walked and walked until they came to a children’s playground.

“Oh, the days of being a child...I miss those days” said Angela, heading to the swings with Oliver.

“Yea...those days were good, but the days I spend with you are even better,” Angela looks at Oliver, who has the smuggest looking face.

“You smooth ass motherfucker!” Angela starts to laugh, which makes Oliver laugh. The two have a laughing fit for a good five minutes before Angela and Oliver sat down on the swings. The two sat in silence for a while, their hands still holding the others.

“Wow...dusk is beautiful, don’t you think?” Angela said, obviously looking at the sunset. Oliver nodded and kissed Angela’s hand.

“Indeed it is, my dear”

They sat in silence for the rest of the night, just watching the sun go down, as they usually did after a date. When the sun was out of sight under the horizon, Oliver and Angela decided it was time to go home.

They knew they would have to be quiet since at least Tucker would be asleep at this time of night. Since the park was a shortcut back to Oliver’s house, they just continued down the path. They never used a car, since both of them preferred walking over driving, especially on dates.

Once they got inside, they were surprised.

“The lights are all off....that means the others all went to bed...strange,” said Angela, turning on the entryway light so the two could take off their shoes and coats.

“I think Tucker’s sleepin’ habits are rubbin’ off on ‘em, eh?” Oliver chuckled, going into the living room, Angela quickly following.

“I guess so...Never thought anyone’s habits could rub off on Jiffy of all people though,” She said. Oliver sat down on the couch and Angela sat right next to him. He put his arm behind her neck as she laid her head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Jif has a lot more to him, you know”

“Yea...but is it worth getting to know him that much?”

“It’d be worth it, definitely...maybe you two would finally get along, hmm?”

Angela rolled her eyes and smiled, placing a hand on Oliver’s chest. They sat there for a while, just talking about everything and anything until Oliver asked about Angela’s answer.

“So...Yes or no?” he asked, somewhat nervously.

Angela looked up him and nodded,

“My answer is yes...I do want to take this further, just as you do”

“I had to take you out twenty times before actually becoming official...funny how that works,” he smiled and the two made eye contact.

“You didn’t ask any other time, so the blame is all on you”

“Yea, whatever…I was scared until today,” Oliver chuckled

“Why were you scared?”

“Because you are one scary motherfucker, my dear”

“RUDE!”

Oliver and Angela both started laughing again. After calming down, Angela yawned and looked at the clock next to the new official couple.

“You ready to go to bed, eh?” Oliver asked. He knew the answer but it never hurt anyone to ask. Angela nodded and she got up, Oliver getting up as well. He walked her to her room and kissed the back of Angela’s hand,

“See you in the morning, my dear,” he said, smiling.

“See you in the morning” Angela replied, going into her room shutting the door, behind her. Oliver went to his room and sighed happily as he shut his door behind him.


	19. Too Long, Don't Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Betsy get back into the swing of things!

 

Angela and Betsy had been planning this for weeks and it was finally time. After months of having a “vacation”, the two thieves were itching to get back into the groove of what they knew best.

They didn’t tell anyone about their plan since Angela knew at least Oliver would be upset about it and she really didn’t want to upset her boyfriend that much. Betsy had told her to tell him but she kept refusing.

The location they wanted to rob was the new museum that was built two months ago, it was prime time to rob it but the two partners knew that the police also knew that it was prime time. That would make it twice as hard to rob the place but they were both up to the challenge.

Angela and Betsy have planned to leave in thirty minutes, plenty of time for them to get ready, but they just needed to make sure no one entered their room until they left, otherwise whoever walked into the room would know about their plan.

After a long while of finalizing their plan, they grabbed all their supplies and snuck out of the house. They left right before dusk then succeeded in stealing a car as their getaway vehicle. By the time they got to the museum, the sun was unable to be seen. The parked a block away and easily got to the back of the museum.

“Okay...roof, door, or alarms?” asked Angela.

“The roof doesn’t have an alarm so let’s go up to the roof, then disable the alarms for the area’s the do have alarms,” replied Betsy. Angela nodded as Betsy easily climbed her way up to the roof.

Angela stood there, impressed for five seconds before slowly getting up to the roof. Once they were both up, Angela grabbed their computer out of their bag and gave it to Betsy, who started working on the alarm system.

Angela crawled over to the window they marked on their map of the museum inside and out (which Angela was holding) then started to work on getting the glass out. Suddenly Angela felt a vibration on her pants pocket and realized it was her phone. She pulled it out to see it was Oliver.

“Hello?” she whispered as she answered it.

“Angela...I have several questions…” said Oliver.

“Can they all wait?”

“No, they can’t... First, where are you?”

“Um...out with Betsy…”

“Second, care to explain what all of this stuff in your room is?”

“Plans...?”

“Plans for, I don’t know, robbing a museum, maybe?”

Angela didn’t say anything, which made her boyfriend sigh.

“You don’ have to lie to me...please be honest…” pleaded Oliver, making it Angela’s turn to sigh.

“Right…Betsy and I...we’re robbing the new museum…”

“Oh, Angela…”

“Listen, just let us do this, then you can yell at me later...deal?” Angela asked.

“I really wish you wouldn’t but...I’m not gonna stop you...see you when you get back..”

“Yeah...I’m sorry though…”

“That’s okay...please do make it back”

“I will, I promise you”

Oliver hung up and Angela looked at her phone before putting it back into her bag. She got back to work on the window.

After she was done, she crawled back over to Betsy.

“How goes disarming this place?” she asked.

“Perfect timing, Angela, I just finished disarming it,” replied the otter.

“Great. Let’s get this done and over with, shall we?” Angela and Betsy both nodded to each other, crawling over to the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit!” Angela said as she threw Betsy up through the ceiling window. The alarms were blaring and there was pounding on the museum entrance. Betsy landed and turned around as Angela threw up the valuables they’ve stolen.

Something went wrong during their robbery, somehow the alarm system came back up when Betsy was walking right into one of the stereotypical red security lasers. By that time they were about done with stealing items so they decided it was time to go.

Angela heard the main door open and police rush in.

“Fucking goddammit!” swore Angela as she tried to look for an escape. SHe would never have enough time to go through the window so she yelled at Betsy.

“PUT THE GLASS BACK AND START HEADING TO THE CAR!” It was a command and Betsy knew that so she did what she was told, despite really not wanting to.

Angela jumped over the second-floor railing down into the first and crouched down low to the floor, sneaking behind the objects that she could hide behind. She knew she needed to find the back door and leave that way.

“ SHOW YOURSELF AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!” yelled one of the policemen.

Angela moved quicker, as she felt a vibration in her pocket. Phone, again. She pulled it out and saw that it was Oliver called. She answered.

“This isn't really an appropriate time Oliver” she whispered.

“I know, I know, but I just was worried ‘bout you...the robbery is being covered on the tv…”

“I’ll make it home Oliver, I promised you I would remember?”

“Yeah...don’t hang up? Please?” Oliver asked. Angela went silent for five seconds before nodding to herself.

“I won’t hang up if you won’t either” she responded.

No one said anything as Angela finally got to the back door. She tried the knob and realized it was locked.

“Shit,” she mumbled.

“Wha’s wrong, dear?” asked Oliver.

“Nothing...just this door is locked...a goddamn double sided lock too…”

“Oh...just lockpick it…” he said.

“Well, no shit Sherlock,” Angela said, making Oliver chuckle. She grabbed out her mini-lock pick kit, set the phone down then went to town on the lock. She was indeed successful and she put her kit back into her bag, picking the phone up again. The silence was still looming but it didn’t bother either of them.

Angela opened the door as slowly and as quietly as she could, but despite that, it was still quite loud. Too loud actually. She looked around and saw the flashlights of the police coming closer.

She bolted out of the back and just started running to the car. Naturally, she pulled the phone from her ear, making it so her boyfriend could only hear the passing wind and Angela’s grunts and panting.

The car was running when she got there, which assured her that Betsy was already here and had put everything where it should be. She opened the back door, threw in her bag, closed the door, opened the driver's door, sat down, put the phone to her ear, then finally actually saw Betsy sitting in the passenger's seat.

She took the phone away from her ear, put it on speaker the set it down on the cup holder.

“You’re on speaker now babe,” said Angela.

“Wow...that was fast” replied Oliver.

“You know I’m amazing at what I do~”

“Okay, you two save it for when we get home,” interrupted Betsy.

“Right…” Angela said as she put on her seatbelt and began to drive back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela parked where they had picked up the car, hung up the call, (without objection from Oliver) then grabbed all of their stuff. They walked all the way home, quite casually since it was still night of course. Angela checked the time on her phone, which said 3:47 in the morning.

They got home and got inside. Most lights were off, an obvious sign that Jiffy and Tucker were asleep, most likely together, Betsy starts to take all of their stuff into her room.

“What the...Betsy when did you get so strong?” asked Angela.

“I’ve been working out,” replied the otter.

“Pfft, yeah, whatever you say”

Betsy playfully glared at Angela before walking off with their stuff. Angela went into the kitchen to see Oliver with a cup of coffee.

“Hey, you,” said Angela, hugging her boyfriend from behind.

“Hey…” replied Oliver.

“Listen...I’m sorry, I really am an-” she was interrupted by Oliver.

“It’s too late for this, Angela, but I only wan’ to say one thing about it...You can do this robbery stuff, I’m not going to stop you, but next time and all the rest times, please be honest with at least me about it...please”

Angela was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Okay, I promise I will…but if it’s okay to ask, why is it such a big deal?”

“Because you somehow always get into some kind of trouble and one day, you might even get hurt...seriously hurt...and I don’ want you to be helpless because I don’t know what you’re doing or where ye even are…” Oliver said before taking a big gulp of his drink.

“Just...it scares me a lot, ye know...I really don’ want to lose you”

“yeah...I understand…”

“Well...I think I’ll head off to bed now,” Oliver stood up as Angela let go of him. He drank the rest of his coffee, put the mug in the sink then started to walk to his room, Angela following closely. Before Oliver went into the room, Angela stopped him.

“If you want, after Betsy and I sort everything out, I can sleep in there with you.”

“Sure...as long as you truly want to,” he replied before going into his room. Angela went to her room to see Betsy already halfway done with sorting and “pricing” their items.

“How did you become so good at this stuff? And also, when?” asked Angela as she observed.

“I have my ways, Angela, just like you have yours,” Betsy said.

“Of course,” said Angela as she began to help with the rest of the items. After they finished they started to put all of their planning stuff away.

“Betsy...you ever get the thought that maybe this isn’t the place for us?” asked Angela.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, we don’t belong here...we belong out there in the world, doing our own thing…”

“I’ve never thought about it...but now that I am, I think we do and don’t belong…”

“Yea...that’s exactly what I thought, I mean the other’s are like our family, plus the fact that Oliver and I are dating”

“Well...let’s sleep on it then we can talk to the others about it whenever we feel the time is right”

“Good idea, Betsy”


	20. A Family Worth Living For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one bois

“Who’s idea was this, again?” asked Jiffy as the squad walked up the mountain.

“I believe it was mine, Jif,” said Oliver. He had suggested the group start hiking/camping once every month. Jiffy and Tucker were standing side-by-side, behind them, Angela and Oliver side-by-side. Betsy was perched on Oliver’s shoulder.

They were close to the top of the mountain they were hiking, a long ways away from their temporary camp. Jiffy hated this, to say the least.

“Jiffy, what is your problem with the outdoors? You’re a wolf for god sake” asked Angela.

“All of us are outdoor animals but that doesn’t mean we- or I have to like it...remember Angela, the three of us were all in captivity when we were younger, despite our age gaps,” replied Jiffy. Angela didn’t reply.

The group stayed quiet until they got too near the top. The group stopped to take pictures of the view and rest for a little while. Angela thought it’d be a good idea to get one of those “edge of the cliff” dangerous photos.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Angela...the ground may not be stable enough to hold you up,” said Tucker.

“You calling me fat?” she asked.

“No...I just don’t trust the edge of cliffs...:”

“Whatever dude, I’ll be fine,” she said before walking away from their

resting spot. She actually walked for more than she thought she would but ended up at the cliff nonetheless.

She took her backpack off and placed it to the side, away from the edge, bringing her camera with her. She took the pictures she wanted before putting the camera back. Angela went back to the edge though because she wanted to experience the view without a lens anywhere near her for once.

Angela never thought she’d be able to such views as good as the current one. She smiled and went over everything that has happened to her and was actually thankful for each and every one.

After several minutes she sighed and turned around, she lifted her foot as the cliff decided to do the opposite. The ground fell beneath her and she fell, luckily grabbing onto the edge of what used to be the cliff.

“FUCKING HOLY SHIT!” yelled Angela, obviously getting the other’s attention. She could feel the ground underneath her fingers loosening but at the same time, she could feel the rhythm of the other’s feet hitting the ground particularly hard and fast. They got to Angela rather quickly but it seemed a moment too slow, for the ground had already given way.

Though she did not fall, for Oliver had dove onto the ground just in time to grab Angela’s right hand. The humans locked eyes as Jiffy and Tucker bit onto Oliver’s jeans, pulling him back without the jeans ripping.

Angela was close to being saved when her hand suddenly slipped from Oliver’s grasp. She immediately started to fall, hitting the side of the mountain feet first, then tumbling down. (quickly turning horizontally)

“NO!” yelled Oliver as he watched his significant other tumble down until she was as small as an ant.

“OhmygodsOhmygodsOhmygodsOhmygodsOhmygods-” Oliver was interrupted by Tucker and Jiffy pulling him away from the edge, Betsy dragging Angela’s backpack.

“Ohmygod, She’s….she’s fuckin’ dead!”

“Oliver, you don’t know that,” said Tucker.

“DID YOU SEE HOW SHE FELL? HOW LONG THAT FUCKIN’ FALL IS?? DID YOU FUCKIN’ SEE IT?? THAT KILLS PEOPLE TUCKER!” Oliver yelled, completely filled with rage. No one knew what to say until Betsy spoke.

“Knowing Angela, she isn’t dead...most likely only injured, she wouldn’t let herself die from something like this,” Betsy walked over to Oliver, perching herself on his shoulder again, “trust me, she’s alive”

Oliver cried as the three escorted him back to their resting spot. They all sat in silence, except for Oliver’s sobbing. After at least five minutes of silence, Jiffy spoke.

“We need to do something…”

“What could we do, Jif?” asked Tucker, sitting next to Oliver.

“Well...I have one idea…”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela hit the base of the mountain with a hard thud. She couldn’t see, nor hear for there was ringing in her ears. To make matters worse she could not feel any of the pain she should be experiencing, due to the adrenaline filling her system.

As far as she knew, she was alive but barely. She could only feel herself moving one of four limbs, which was her left arm. With that, she mindlessly felt the ground, the cool minuscule grains of dirt underneath her fingers and palm.

She stayed that way for what felt like five hours when it was only five minutes. At that point she could see again, everything being more luminescent than usual because of how long her eyes had been closed. The first thing she noticed was the sky, and just how beautiful it was, with the sun beginning its descent under the horizon. After she noticed the sky, she felt she could move her other limbs but barely for the pain was finally setting in and it was obvious that least two of her limbs were broken to an unknown extent.

She successfully turned her head to the left then the right, having successful (yet painful) movements in all of her body parts, except for her back. Angela found herself without the ability to move her spine. She considered herself lucky to be able to breathe. Yet even the breathing started hurting, pointing out that her ribs were indeed broken as well.

She laid there for another ten minutes before trying to move her back again, which was successful yet was excruciatingly painful. She sat up and stretched as best she could, grunting, groaning, moaning, and wincing the entire time.

She took an awfully long time standing up, just to have lean on a tree for support. She coughed and wheezed, her chest nerves sending pain signal after pain signal after pain signal, though she knew she could not do anything but try and get back to camp or find help.

Angela craned her neck to look at the mountain only a few feet away from her. She realized that it wasn’t that bad of a fall, but just bad enough to cause these kinds of injuries. She sighed and began to walk. She quickly re-accommodated herself with the tree, for this pain (a pain she had never experienced until now) was too much for her to handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiffy used his common sense for the situation, explaining why the group should not sulk and instead call local park rangers and tell them what happened. After they did that, which lasted about ten minutes, the Rangers had contacted a rescue team to try to locate Angela and bring her to a hospital safely.

“You feeling better, Oliver?” asked Tucker.

“Kinda? I mean...no...wait...yes? Urm...les’ jus’ place it at I don’ know for now,

Eh?”

Oliver made the entire group ten times more concerned about the situation because of how he was acting. He was as still as a rushing river with a rough and coarse waterfall at its end, his mind wandering everywhere, his speech getting worse and worse, and the most concerning of them all, he was playing with his beard a whole hell of a lot. Which, Oliver never does at all in any circumstance, except the current one.

“Oliver, maybe you should take a seat...drink some water, maybe?” suggested Betsy, who was still one Oliver’s shoulder, despite the rapid movements.

“No...no...no, n-no thanks...I...I don’...I don’ think I can do anythin’ other than….than what I’m currently doing, Betsy...but...b-but I appreciate...I appreciate it, a...a lot” Oliver was clearly struggling with getting his words out.

They spent the next five minutes gathering all their supplied at their resting spot. (Jiffy carrying Angela’s backpack) After they were all packed they went back down the mountain, for some reason taking half the time it took to get up to get down. Which getting up was Twenty Minutes, due to stopping for pictures and such, though going down, no such stops were made, for obvious reasons.

They went back to their camp and put their supplies in their proper place before beginning a fire. The four of them sat around the fire, unsure of what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela walked for the next fifteen minutes, she knew she had a sense of where she was heading, due to her instincts. The pain hadn’t gotten any better, only worse yet she toughed through it the best she could. She had stumbled over a few sticks along the way, though she was sure to keep her eye out for any more.

It was at this moment that Angela finally realized that the sun was halfway through it’s decent. She didn’t have much time before dark, so she sped up.

Angela could smell smoke in the distance, an obvious sign of fire, though forest fire or campfire she could not tell. Being too distracted by the fire, Angela missed the tree stem sticking out of the ground. She tripped and fell hard, all of the air being forcefully knocked out of her lungs.

She struggled to breathe for a minute before finally getting fresh air in. Her chest hurt ten times worse than the rest of her body. Not only did Angela struggle with breathing but afterwards she struggled with actually getting back up.

Angela took a moment to grab onto the thick cold clumps of dirt on the ground, staining her hands with grime. She seemed to drift off every thirty seconds then come back down to Earth for another thirty seconds.

After five minutes of in and out of reality, the realization finally hit her; She wasn’t following her instincts. She was lost and alone in the middle of the woods, with a smell of smoke that now seems to be coming from everywhere, yet everything was not burning.

Angela remembered something in her pocket, so she reached down and took it out, only to be severely disappointed. It was her phone, but it was broken. Everything was cracked or damaged in some way. The phone refused to turn on, destroying all the hope she had just gained. She threw the phone as far as she possibly could and finally gave in to resting her face on the dirt. Immediately as she did, her ears started ringing again, her falling unconscious shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next ten minutes was painful at the camp. The park rangers had called them back saying they had two official search groups looking for Angela. One on the ground and one in the air, but when Oliver had asked if they found her or any leads, the park ranger only said,

“We’ll call you if we do, sir”

Then ended the call. That angered Oliver even more and he finally stormed off to his tent after putting Betsy down first. The three animals didn’t know what to do at that point.

“Do you think Oliver may be right?” asked Tucker.

‘Right about what?” replied Jiffy.

“Angela being dead…”

Silence for ten seconds.

“She isn’t dead Tucker...Don’t let Oliver’s words get to your head, let Betsy’s words do that,” Jiffy sighed, “I certainly hope Angela is alive...mainly because she makes Oliver extremely happy...I’ve never seen him as happy as he is when Angela’s in the same room that he's in…”

“Yea...they both love each other a lot...Do you know if either of them has said that yet?” asked Betsy. The wolf and lion both shook their heads.

“We have no idea...at least when we aren’t around but from what I’ve seen so far, neither of them have said it,” said Tucker, Jiffy nodding his head in agreement. The camp went back to silence until the phone rang again. Betsy answered it faster than jiffy could blink an eye.

“Yes?”

“Hello again, yea, we’ve got to the bottom of where Miss Koan fell and we have found faint shoeprints in the ground, giving us an idea of where she’s gone.”

“Oh my god, that’s wonderful! Thank you so much, please find her soon, I certainly hope you will!”

“We will try our best ma’am, goodbye.”

The caller hung up and Betsy was quick to tell everyone. The news lifted Oliver’s spirits a whole lot, yet he stayed in his tent.

“See? She isn’t dead,” said Jiffy.

“Just because there are shoeprints, that doesn’t mean she’s still alive, though it does increase the chances,” replied Tucker.

“When did you become such a debbie downer, Tucker?”

“I don’t know...I just, don’t do well in these kinds of situations?”

“Was that a question or a statement?”

“I don’t know Jiffy! Just...leave me alone, will ya?” Tucker said before leaving into his tent.

“So...I’m guessing that when Angela actually is dead, like a body right in front of our eyes, the reaction would be worse than this…” Jiffy said to Betsy.

“Yea…” replied the otter.

“Why have you been so calm about this, Betsy?”

“Well...I just know I have a reason to be calm...that being that Angela is still alive...I’m sure if she wasn’t I’d be far from calm right now,” said Betsy. Jiffy nodded and laid down next to the fire, finally noticing how dark it was. He looked up at the magnificently beautiful dusk sky.

“You think they’ll find her before nightfall?” asked Jiffy.

“I certainly hope so, Jif,” she said, laying down next to the wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Angela opened her eyes, almost immediately regretting it since it quickly made her realize she was still lost in the woods. Everything felt slightly better, except for her chest which had continued its progression down Pain Lane.

She got up slower than before, due to shortness of breath. She hugged the nearest tree and listened to the sounds of the woods around her, trying to find a sign of any other living being that she could easily communicate with.

Though she found nothing with hearing, her nose smelled the smoke again, somehow it being closer than it was before she passed out. Once she took a step, she realized that her broken limbs had in fact not gotten slightly better, they just needed some movement to bring the pain shooting back up through Angela’s nervous system worse than ever before.

As she limped through the forest, she took this time to assess the true damages to her body. Of course, she had broken ribs, one arm, and at least one half of her left leg. She had cuts, scrapes, bumps, and bruises all over. She realized she hadn’t said a word ever since she fell so she gave it a shot.

“Nnnnnngghhhh” was all that came out. She could not use her vocal cords, as a matter a fact it was then when she realized her throat was extremely sore. She figured she either bent it badly or something hit it on the way down, possibly both.

Angela suddenly felt something wet fall onto her face. She looked at and saw the sky was full of dark stormy clouds. It started to rain rather quickly, making the clumpy dirt into sludgy mud. Despite the trees covering her from the water, Angela somehow found her clothes soaking wet, making it even harder to move through the woods.

She then remembered the smoke she smelled and knew she had missed her chance to track it down, for the rain must have out it out by now. Just as she was started to think about resting for the night, she walked out onto a road.

She could hear cars in the distance but saw no headlights, maybe coming from a nearby turn, she hoped. Angela walked in the direction of the car engine and actually sped up once it finally got louder. She began to see faint headlights coming from the turn a few feet away.

Angela was now limping as fast as she could, until she got to the corner, in which she finally saw the car. She immediately waved it over. Out of pure relief, Angela fell to her knees, not caring about the pain. She smiled and actually laughed before letting go of every muscle in her body, letting herself go unconscious as the car parked near her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Betsy started to put the fire out since it had started to rain. Jiffy was already in his tent with Tucker. Not only did Betsy put the fire out, but she also put away most of their camping equipment since they were leaving at dawn.

It wasn’t like they wanted to leave, of course, but the rangers specifically told them to leave the next day, though the reason for that remained unclear the group.

Just as Betsy made sure everything was ready to go, Oliver’s phone rang. Luckily, Oliver trusted Betsy with it enough to leave it with her for the night, just in case he got a phone call.

“Hello?” said Betsy into the phone after answering it.

“Good news! We’ve found Miss Koan! She is on her way to the _XXXXXXX_ _Hospital_ in _XXXXX_. The hospital would like us to inform you that there will be no visiting until tomorrow,” said the ranger.

“That’s fantastic! Where was she? How were her injuries?” asked the otter.

“She was found on the road adjacent to the beginning of the park’s woods, she travelled quite a long ways...as for her injuries…” the ranger seemed hesitant to answer

“Go on…” demanded Betsy.

“Well...what we’ve noticed so far...quite a lot of broken bones, bruises, and cuts…She can no longer breathe on her own and...if you want honesty, she’s barely alive now...the chances of her surviving are slim…”

Betsy went silent for thirty seconds...a very long thirty seconds.

“Alright...thank you so much for finding Angela.”

“We’re just doing our jobs ma’am,” the ranger said, “any other questions?”

“Oh um, no…”

“You have yourself a good night, ma’am.”

“You too.”

The ranger hung up first. Betsy wasn’t quite sure what to do with the information she had just received. She went into her tent with Oliver, who was sleeping and put his phone with the rest of his stuff.

She decided to tell everyone tomorrow morning, of course leaving out the slim chances of surviving, she’d leave that to the doctors to explain. Betsy sighed, laying down on Oliver’s torso, quickly falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~The Morning of the Next Day

Everyone woke up at around the same time, giving Betsy the perfect opportunity to let the others know about Angela. Everyone had the same basic reaction: Silence.

They were extremely thankful but none of them seemed to be able to find the right words for the situation until Oliver spoke.

“We have to get there...now”

No one argued against it and in five minutes everything was packed up and in Oliver’s car. Everyone got in it as Oliver started the car. Still, no words were said from any of them.

Setting the GPS, Oliver sighed as it said it’d take thirty minutes to get to the hospital from where they were at, but he began to drive nonetheless. They all hoped that they would get there in time, possibly just to see Angela one more time if this is her end.

They got there in twenty-five minutes since occasionally Oliver would speed up. Oliver parked outside, shut off the car, then got out of the car. The animals followed, not caring how unusual the scene looked.

A human surrounded by a wolf, lion, and an otter walking into a hospital at about nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. They got inside the hospital and surprisingly no one questioned anything, not even any weird looks or glances.

Oliver went up to the front desk and started to deal with that while the other three went over to the waiting chairs. Betsy hopped up onto one of them and sat there. Tucker was tempted to jump on a chair, just to be a little shit.

“Tucker no,” said Jiffy.

“What? I didn’t say anything!” replied the lion.

“I could see that look in your eyes, You and I are too big for these chairs and you know that,” said Jiffy. Tucker sighed and nodded. It felt like it had been thirty minutes by the time Oliver got back, yet when Betsy checked the time it had only been seven minutes.

“Right everyone...We’re allowed access te Angela for twenty-five to thirty minutes,” said Oliver.

“What why? I thought visiting hours were you know, hours not minutes” said Jiffy as he stretched.

“Because Angela’s in te intensive care unit, an’ in there they give you a certain amount of time to see whoever yer seein’”

“Okay but why are you getting two times as Australian than you usually are?” asked Tucker as they all started walking to Angela’s hospital room.

“I don’ know what yer talkin’ about,” replied Oliver. Tucker shrugged it off as they walked to the intensive care section of the hospital. Betsy, as usual, couldn’t keep pace with them without running so she jumped onto Oliver’s leg and climbed up his body to perch herself upon his shoulder.

They got to the room and stood outside of it for thirty seconds, wanting to go in but hesitant at first. Oliver slowly put his hand on the handle of the door and pushed the door open, walking in with Tucker and Jiffy following.

“Oh my god...Angela…” said Oliver as he walked over to the hospital bed. Angela had a lot of machines connected to her. The nurse at the front desk had informed him that Angela has already had two separate surgeries during the night, so she’d be high off of painkillers and other medicines that they gave her.

She had casts on her right arm including her hand, her left leg, and around her chest. There were others things like bandages around her head, but none of them paid any attention to those. Angela was drifting between awake and asleep. She looked at her boyfriend and friends, her eyes glazed over and uncertain of everything.

Oliver walked over and carefully put his hand on Angela’s cheek. Angela looked at his hand.

“Angela? Can you hear me?” asked Betsy. Angela nodded as she looked up at Betsy.

“We’re all so happy and thankful you survived Angela, we’re amazed that you did,” Betsy said as she hopped down onto the bed, next to Angela.

“Thasss…” Angela began to try to speak, “Thas because...nooww...I...I have ssss…thingss to live for…”

“What things Angela?”

“A…All of youuu guyss...I would neverrr let myssseelf die soooo soon,” Angela slurred.

No one responded with words, they responded by surrounding Angela’s bed and stayed with her for an hour before a doctor came in and finally told Oliver, Betsy, Jiffy and Tucker that is was time to leave.


	21. It’s Not Worth The Dirt On My Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some new issues going on in Angela and Betsy's favourite little town. Will the two thieves be able to overcome it?

“It’s nice to be back here again, isn't it Betsy?” said Angela as they walked down the sidewalk of 2nd Main Street. They were visiting their home town, which they deemed visitable the other week since by this time the majority of the police officers that chased down the two criminals had retired or died.

It had been so long that they dropped the cases into storage. They didn’t cancel the cases, just in case, the two runaways decided to come back. Which they did.

“I think it's wonderful...I mean, this was the start of everything we had together Angela...lots of fun, terrifying, sad, and happy memories are coming rushing back into my mind,” said the otter, perched on Angela’s shoulder.

“I think it was a good idea to finally come back here for a while, we need a vacation away from the boys anyway,” Angela said as they turned a corner.

“Yeah, I agree...where do you think we should visit first?”

“I think we both know the answer to that my dearest best friend in crime,” Angela responded as she looked at the smooth soft haired otter, grinning.

~~~~~~~~~

“You are such a fucking idiot Angela,” said Betsy, covered in feathers.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Angela said, laughing. She thought it would be a good idea to torture the poor little otter...by visiting the local chicken farm.

“You know I hate chickens! And you know they hate me back!” Betsy said, irritatedly. She began to climb up Angela’s left calf and thigh, before stopping to shake feathers off of her now ruined fur.

“It was funny though, wasn’t it?” Angela smirked, petting a few feathers off Betsy’s head.

“No, it was not...you just have an ice cold heart that is unable to care for other people, especially your best friend,” Betsy climbed further up Angela, onto her torso, stopping right before her armpit, to shake off even more feathers.

“Come on now, Betsy, you know that isn't true...I just like to have fun every once in a while,” Angela said, turning another corner, “you just gotta think about it like-”

She was interrupted and immediately put to a stop as she stared down at what was in front of her.

“Well, well, well...I never thought you two would be back here...in my town,” the voice was high, although not too high but high enough to sound like some professional business woman. The voice's owner looked like one actually.

“Um...who are you?” asked Angela as Betsy climbed back onto her rightful perch on Angela’s shoulder.

“Wow, what an insult...you come back here and you don’t even know who I am. Haven’t you wondered why there are no other people walking around the street? Why you haven’t seen anyone else in this particular city? You are very unobservant already. Tsk tsk…”

Angela was already getting pissed off at this new person, just the cocky irritating pitch of her voice was enough alone to give her a painful agitation in her frontal lobe. She glanced at Betsy, wondering what to do about this new person in front of them.

“So wouldn't you be a dear and tell us who you are so we are informed about you?” said Betsy, staring down the unnamed person.

“I just so happen to be...the mayor of this town! I think I’ve made quite the improvement really….but for your information, my name is Saphera Calvin, but you two can just call me, your worst nightmare,” Saphera grinned at the two speechless criminals. They stayed silent for a few moments before Angela spoke, fire in her eyes.

“What...did...you...do...to my...town?” said the fuming Angela, it was clear that she was about to snap. No one messes with her town, even if she hasn’t been here for a long while.

“I made this town better. It was quite easy without you two here corrupting the place. First I made good work of disbanding the local police department, replacing it with my own private department, which was tempted to shoot you on sight until I stopped them. Then, I put to work with planting my people in the city, to the point that they rigged every vote for local laws, so all of the so-called terrorizing laws passed when I put them up for discussion…one of them being a brand new, extremely short curfew.”

Calvin stopped and smiled as she stared Angela down, seeming amused by the clear fury erupting from Angela. She was taking this time to study the new towns mayor, every little detail she wrote down. Hazel eyes, looking like the freshest acorn that has ever fallen off of any tree. Blond long mysterious locks of flowing hair, unnaturally yellow yet obviously dyed to make her look younger, but lacks the ability to match her eyes. Fat bottom red lip, with a thin one mounting on top. They looked glossed over as if she put on too much lip gloss from irritatingly dry lips due to the cold air of winter's end.

Red cheeks, too much blush put on them. As if she adds another layer every 30 minutes, just to make sure it’s still there. Saphera’s eyes were lined, her wings looking more like devil horns, having red eyeshadow surrounding the sleek edge of her eyelids. Her eyebrows were filled, making them twice as thick as they actually are, even from this distance Angela can tell just how thin they are without makeup applied over them.

She was wearing an annoyingly professional suit. One a mayor would where, but there was one aspect of her suit Angela could appreciate was the pants. She wore no skirt when most other female mayors would. As Angela herself being a female that hates dresses and skirts, that she is happy about. Although when she notes down her footwear, she’s curious. This new mayor has running shoes on. A sleek yet somehow matte black looking colour with a white checkmark running up the side. The white of the checkmark was stained a light brown colour, obviously from either wear ‘n’ tear or left unused for a long period of time.

The jacket of her suit looked too big for her, the sleeves running down to the bottom of her palms. Speaking of palms, Angela noted down how small the mayor's hands were, but specifically something those tiny hands were holding. She spotted a new, polished, and freshly painted Desert Eagle. Angela knew that if that gun got involved in the situation, she or Betsy would have to act fast, for neither of them had any form of defence and the nearest thing to hide behind was the corner they had just turned five minutes ago. She could tell that the corner was about twenty to twenty-five feet behind them.

With nothing else to note about Mayor Calvin, Angela finally bothered to speak, regretfully angry. She knew if she pissed off this new mayor, she and Betsy would be in danger.

“So...you’re a dictator? You’ve made this town a complete hell hole.”

“Oh honey no, I’ve made this place better...the moment I discovered you and your weasel, meerkat friend left, I went for office,” chuckled Mayor Calvin, bouncing her pointer finger up and down against the side of the trigger guard.

“Don’t call me honey, first off...Second off, don’t you DARE call Betsy a weasel or meerkat...she is an otter and if need be, I will bury that thought deep in your mind so you never forget...Third, why go for office specifically after we leave” asked Angela, crossing her arms.

“Because you two controlled the city so well and so much that I knew my way of politics would never work or get passed with you two here…if I’m being honest, if you hadn’t left when you did, I would have had you both assassinated, but you made that so much easier for me,” she said, her eyes switching between making eye contact with Betsy and eye contact with Angela.

“Why are you telling us all of this information so easily? You’re like an evil villain, telling the hero your master plan, therefore giving the hero the edge on how to take you down moments before the plan works,” explained Betsy, taking out the last few feathers stuck to her fur.

“That, Betsy, is because I know you guys won’t be staying for long. After all, don’t you have new things to do upstate?” Calvin asked, taking one step forward towards the two unkillable enemies of justice. Angela bent her knees, ready to make a twenty-foot dash to the corner for safety.

“You don’t know anything about what we have in our lives, so don’t act like you do just because you read an online news article about your two favourite criminals,” replied Betsy, now glaring at the woman, putting down notes for herself. The first note being how short this human was. Betsy would guesstimate that she was about five foot two, give or take a few inches.

“Favourite? Heh, I guess you are right about that but not exactly criminals...you two are my favourite dead criminals!” yelled Mayor Saphera Calvin, whipping her gun up, incredibly fast while pushing down on the trigger. Angela jumped to the side, grabbing Betsy, turning around and chucking the otter into an open window on the second floor of what seemed to be a run down abandoned coffee shop. She heard Betsy yell her name a second before the desert eagles trigger was pulled for the second time.

The bullet hit its target...sorta. Despite aiming for Angela’s heart, Calvin’s bullet went in through her left bicep. The force of it making Angela stumble as she began to run. The anger that washed over the mayor distracted her from pulling the trigger once more, giving the human half of the dynamic criminal duo just enough time to sprint the twenty feet. Although she needed to put herself to a hard stop to turn the corner, unbelievably leaving skid marks on the concrete from the bottom of her stereotypical combat boots.

She grasped at her arm, blood squirting out of it, coating her hand with the dense thick liquid, sometimes missing her fingers and staining the concrete with her blood. “Shit” she had groaned to herself. She remembered that her last injury was the hiking trips with the squad and she had fallen off of the ledge of the mountain...she surprised herself by realizing that, that was only six months ago. She was lucky though. Her body heals faster than an average human’s, otherwise, her healing time would be a bit longer.

She couldn’t hear the steps of Mayor Calvin, because unlike cops of the past, she had softer shoes that didn’t collide with the concrete as hard as standard issue police shoes. Angela needed to find her own way up to Betsy. She had only thrown her up there for her own safety, but if there was a not boarded up door, she surely would’ve gone in there with her otter instead.

Looking around, she could see black dots in the distance to her left. Squinting her dark purple eyes, she realized what the dots were. It was the “new” police department. She leaned her head back, mumbling to herself.

“Fuck...how did I not see that coming?” She looked to her right and saw even more of them coming from the distance, “fuck!” she exclaimed. She acted fast, running across the street to the other side, into a back alley that she realized she recognized.

Jumping onto a dumpster, she jumped and grabbed onto a ladder connected to a buildings fire exit. Stopping for a brief second, hearing some gunshots in the nearby distance. Wincing in pain as her bicep muscles tore and collided against the bullet currently stuck in her arm, she shook her head and starts moving again.. Angela sprinted up the fire exit stairs, watching out for an open window.

Angela stops, looking around and back at Mayor Calvin. They made eye contact, glaring at each other. Angela holds her middle finger up at the Mayor before jumping into a closed window, smashing it to bits and pieces. She evaluates her location, mapping out the best escape route to get Betsy then hide and figure out what to do from there. She takes a deep breath before taking her first step into action.

~~~~~~~~~

Betsy was extremely upset, her best friend had just thrown her through a window and left her, to protect her. She always appreciated that Angela cares for her so much and would keep her out of danger but Angela just increases her own risk by saving Betsy.

She crawled back over to the window, just in time to see Angela get shot, causing Betsy to beginning her descent into angry-town, She climbed out of the window, jumping onto the nearby pipe. Climbing up to the roof, she scopes out the area.

With her light purple animalistic eyes, she spots the new police marching in on the area. A moment later, she spots Angela sprinting across the street. About to climb down after her, several gunshots fly past her and near her. Ducking behind the edge of the roof, Betsy evaluates her situation and the entire situation.

“Okay...I’ll make it out of here alive...and so will Angela...we just need to find each other, which hopefully will be easy enough,” said Betsy, now crawling along the roof. She peeks down at the street, seeing what looks like about 150 to 200 humans crowded together on the street and nearby streets. Betsy wondered how that many people could fit in one area.

She could hear Mayor Clavin addressing her police department.

“All of you! Your main assignment is to find Angela and Betsy and do NOT let them leave the city! If you do, there’ll be expensively painful consequences. Do not let me down! Now go, FIND THEM!” yelled Mayor Calvin.

Betsy took this opportunity to climb down to the ground, sprinting to the end of the crowd of the officers and aiming for the other side of the street. Unfortunately, an officer spots her and yells out to other officers, pointing at her. She makes a hard stop as they grab their guns off of their backs and aim at her.

Betsy begins a dance. A dance of dodging bullets that are being spray fired at her. She jumps around on the street making progress away from them down the street. Betsy works the fastest she’s ever worked before. She turns a corner, realizing the officers are following her and pushing her the opposite direction of Angela.

Ducking under a car, she looks around. The mayor mentioned a curfew earlier, so Betsy could piece together just how short the curfew was, with no people around at 7:30 pm. She peeked out from under the car, the officers extremely slow, checking every possible hiding spot that they could think of. Betsy sighed and shook her head, crawling out from under the car and into the sewer pipe.

“Aww shit...I never thought I’d have to do this again...ugh,” groaned the otter, already swimming in the dark green sewer water. She’d been under the city in the sewers before, but only once for the exact same reason as now: hiding. Although last time, it was when Angela was younger and smaller so she could fit into the sewer too, like one of the most terrifying clowns Betsy’s ever heard of, Pennywise.

Betsy stops, looking around her in 360 degrees. She comes face to face with four different ways to go. North, West, East, South. She sighs as she tries her luck in the waters and goes with her gut. She heads West.

**_ TO BE CONTINUED... _ **


End file.
